RWBY: KnightFall
by CNUWriter24
Summary: Five years after ending the White Fang, a new threat has emerged in Remnant. Team's RWBY and JNPR along with Sun, Neptune and Nathaniel must end this new threat before more lives are ended. Sequel to RWBY: Empyrean Knight.
1. Last Time I Get The Gorceries

Prologue

The man emerged from his black car, grabbed groceries from the back, hooked them through his hands and walked down the brightly lit street. It was nine in the evening as he walked slowly pass other parked cars that packed the street and stared to whistle to occupy the time. He was wearing his dark blue jacket with yellow flame design up the zipper to his collar and black pants as he was stopped by four men in dark red hoodies with jeans that approached him.

"Hey man, whatcha doing this evening?" a man asked as he walked up to him. The man looked the thug over slowly with his hazel eyes and relaxed.

"I suggest you answer him," a bigger thug said as the man slowly removed his hands from his pockets and set the bags down.

'Ooohhh, I'm so sca- OOF!" the man said as the stranger punched him hard in the gut as his friends came to help. The stranger held the hurt man up as a thug punched, connecting with his friend's jaw and sending him flying. The stranger tripped one, grabbed another's arm and broke it in one smooth motion as he kicked the last man in the chest. The man stumbled back as the stranger pulled out a knife, stabbed him in the shoulder and fell on top of him.

"Get off!" the criminal yelled as the stranger wrenched the knife around.

"Don't bother anyone else, understood?" he asked.

"Alright alright!"

"Good," the stranger said as he removed his knife, cleaned the blade on the downed man's jeans and sheathed his blade. He stepped over the goon whose arm he broke, grabbed his bags and continued walking down the street, whistling. After only a few minutes, he stopped and knocked on a door and waited. A blonde woman opened the door with a big smile at her husband.

"Took you long enough," she said as she opened the door all the way to her half-sister and their friends, who owned the house.

"Nathaniel!" Ruby and Blake said at the same time as Ruby hugged him, followed by her half-sister. Nathaniel Empyrean set the groceries down on a counter in the small kitchen and looked around at his friends and his wife, smiling.

"That's the last time I get the damn groceries," he said, causing laughter to erupt as they emptied the bags and prepared dinner.

Chapter 1

Blake had a simple house that consisted of a living room, small kitchen, deck, dining room and one bedroom with a bathroom, with the walls being painted orange and white. Nathaniel had put the groceries on a counter and was helping take everything out as Yang started prepping the food with her sister.

"How've you been Blake?" Nathaniel asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he grabbed some bottled drinks.

"Good Nate, you?" she asked with a smile. Nathaniel hadn't changed in the five years since they ended the White Fang: still had the goatee, still had the same clothes sans trench coat and was still the caring guy that watched over team RWBY. Blake herself had done her best to change personality wise, but had problems. She was wearing her bow, a white shirt and unzipped jacket with black pants.

"I've been great, right love?" Nathaniel asked, kissing his wife as she cut up chicken, causing a smile and giggle to escape her lips. She was wearing a yellow top and jeans.

"Of course," she said as her half-sister looked through the bags. Ruby still wore her red cape and battle-skirt from back when they were back at Beacon. She had updated it with a red spiral design along the arms and down the sides. Nathaniel shook his head, sighed and pulled out a box of cookies, which Ruby quickly grabbed and ran off with.

"How are you and Sun?" Yang asked as Nathaniel threw some ingredients in a pot and stirred slowly.

"Um… Good, he's on the couch, I don't think he said anything because he's listening to music," Blake said slowly as Nathaniel patted Yang's shoulder, walked to the living room and plopped down next to Sun. Sun looked and smiled at Nathaniel as Nate placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"How ya been buddy?" Nathaniel asked as Sun removed his white headphones.

"Pretty good man, you?" Sun asked, patting Nathaniel's back as he put his laptop down on the coffee table next to a photo of him and Blake. Sun still had spikey hair, but had a blue and red undershirt along with his white over shirt with jeans. He had stubble around his jaw line and chin.

"Same here. Everything okay with you and Blake?" Nathaniel asked slowly. Sun paused before answering, looked down and nodded his head.

"We'll talk about it later," he said as he got up and walked down the hallway. _The hell did I just get involved in?_ Nathaniel thought as he returned to Blake and Yang talking to each other about new things in Yang's house as he sat at the table and leaned back.

"You look tired for having to get groceries," Blake said as she watched Nathaniel.

"Yeah, well, not my fault you have thief problems," Nathaniel said as he took out his knife, grabbed a napkin and rubbed off a bit of blood near the hilt.

"Wait, what?" Blake said as she and Yang walked over to him and watched him clean his knife.

"Yeah, four goons tried to rob me. Tripped one, punched another in the gut, broke an arm and put this," he motioned to his knife, "through the last ones shoulder. Told them to leave everyone else be and he screamed to me that he would. Problem solved."

"I don't remember you being such a violent type," Blake said as she set the table.

"If it comes to protecting myself or more importantly her," he said, pointing the blade at Yang, "I'll do whatever it takes. Injure first and if they won't stop, kill."

"Aw, look at you being adorable," Yang said, eliciting chuckles as Ruby came back out slowly, holding her stomach.

"You didn't," Yang said as she walked over to Ruby. Ruby nodded slowly and looked down, causing Nathaniel to snort, trying to hide his laughter. Yang eyed him down and shook her head as she lead Ruby to the couch, letting Ruby lay down.

"I told you not to get her cookies," Yang said as she got cups.

"I thought she was gonna wait and not eat all the cookies," Nathaniel said with a smile he couldn't hold back as he grabbed silverware and set it down. Blake filled the glasses with water as she walked back to her and Sun's room. Yang and Nathaniel looked at each other, causing Nathaniel to shake his head and mouth _Later_ to her as Sun came out with Blake.

"Where's Weiss and Neptune?" Yang asked as everyone took their seats.

"They can't make it, something came up with Weiss," Blake said. Weiss had assumed partial control of her family's company after graduation and while she still went on hunts, she was also just as busy with the company, hoping to one day not have to run the company and leave it to her sister Winter. Everyone sat down and started to eat slowly and quietly.

"Damn good chicken Blake," Nathaniel said as he sat back.

"Thanks Nate," she said with a smile as she looked at Ruby's motionless body, "So, how's it been having her in the house?"

"Not too bad actually," Yang answered. After graduation, Sun and Blake had pooled money to get their small house while Nathaniel was given a house as a thank you by Beacon for his service as a knight. While Ruby's step-father said he would gladly help, she didn't want to burden him, thus she had her own little apartment that the others had helped pay for. Eventually Vale condemned and eventually tore down the apartment complex for a memorial to fallen Hunter's and Ruby asked Yang and Nathaniel for a place. They greeted her with open arms and had let her live with them for the past year.

"Yeah, it's been a lot of fun, especially watching these two interact on a daily basis," Nathaniel said with a smile, "Forgot to ask, where's the rest of our friends?"

"Ren and Nora are in Atlas on a mission and… Oh! I forgot, that's next month," Yang said as Nathaniel looked at her confusingly.

"Jaune and Pyrrha's wedding," Sun said, causing Nathaniel to have a moment of realization.

"I don't remember getting an invitation."

"I threw it on the kitchen table," Yang said innocently.

"And you expect me to somehow know when to look at the table after a mission or some other time?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well Ruby saw it, right Ruby?" Yang called out to her near-comatose sister, who groaned in response.

"That doesn't count," Nathaniel said, causing laughter to erupt from everyone else.

"Hey, I'm gonna step outside right quick," Sun said as he tapped Blake's hand, got up and walked outside to the deck. Nathaniel got up and went outside after him, closing the door behind him and leaning on the railing next to Sun. Their back yard was about thirty feet long and 10 feet wide with a nice garden to the left.

"So, what's up?" Nathaniel said as he was astonished to see Sun pulling out a cigarette, "Well, didn't expect that."

"Yeah, picked it up within the past months. You don't mind, do you?" Sun said as he put it in his mouth.

Nathaniel shook his head, "Nah, go right ahead. My father smoked cigars, as did his dad, so I'm kinda used to it." Sun nodded, lit his cigarette, and breathed in and out slowly, letting smoke filter out of his mouth slowly away from Nathaniel.

"Man, what in the hell is happening?"

"It's just hard, ya know? Loving someone like her. Happy and calm one day, the next three something completely wrong and won't sleep. It's like with the Vytal festival, she acted the same exact way," Sun said as he took another puff.

"Here I was hoping she would've changed," Nathaniel said as he cracked his knuckles, "I remember Yang mentioning something about her being completely enthralled with hunting the White Fang back then. What is she looking for this time?"

"Some guy, Adam something. You know anyone like that?"

"No, I don't know any Adam Something," he said, causing Sun to punch his shoulder, "Was he a member of the White Fang?"

"Think so."

"I'll see what I can dig up. What does she think about you smoking?"

"She hates it, but I can't help it. She's awesome to be around and then has these stretches where it is so hard… That's why the on and off the past three years."

Nathaniel nodded his head slowly and sighed, "Honestly, I wish I could help you more Sun. The only thing I can say is try tal-"

"I have and she shuts me down everytime!" Sun yelled, causing Nathaniel to be taken aback by the sudden outburst, "… I'm sorry."

Nathaniel put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Sorry for re-hashing canned advice. If you can't talk to her, maybe try bringing it up casually or at calmer times. I'll gladly see if I can find something, try to get on her scroll and see if you can find a last name. Alright Sun?"

Sun nodded and smiled, "Thanks Nate. I'll do my best," he said as he put his cigarette out and threw the cigarette butt in the air. Nathaniel quickly threw his knife and pinned it to their fence. Nathaniel walked over, grabbed his knife and the butt.

"Had to try, damn I'm good," Nathaniel said, causing a chuckle from him and Sun while they walked inside.

Inside:

Yang and Blake watched Nathaniel leave the room and head outside, slowly closing the door behind him. The two partners ate the rest of their food in silence until Yang looked into her teammates eyes.

"The hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What's happening with you and Sun? And why do you look really tired?" Yang asked. Blake had small circles under her eyes and they moved slowly.

"No reason," she responded, sipping tea and watching her teammate.

"Blake," Yang said, holding her teammates hand, "we went through this years ago. Everyone knows you two have been struggling. What is happening? What are you so enthralled with now?" Blake looked away and breathed slowly.

"I'm looking for someone that I knew when I was in the White Fang."

"Why?"

"Because I last saw him on my last mission for the White Fang before I came to Beacon. I saw him on a train and that was it. I've never heard anything about him and I think he may still be alive."

"Blake, while this is a noble cause, you need to stop. Think about Sun. You get like this or you even just shut down randomly to him. This needs to stop."

"I don't need you or Nathaniel butting into my personal life."

"We're butting in because we care Blake."

"I can figure it out with him. Besides, he's the one who has taken up smoking," she said as they suddenly heard Sun yell, startling them.

"You think maybe it's because of the stress that you put him under?"

"Oh, I put him under stress?" Blake asked accusingly, attacking Yang's line of question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that Blake. But please just, try to take it easy," Yang said with a smile as she patted Blake's hand causing a sigh from Blake. Right as she was about to say something, Sun and Nathaniel came back in smiling at each other.

"What was with the yelling?" Blake asked. Sun tensed up as Nathaniel wrapped his arm around his friends shoulder.

"I was joking about how United is going to kick the crap out of the Vacuo Rattler's in two weeks time," Nathaniel said with a smile, as Sun smiled back and elbowed him in the gut.

"Like hell. Hey, doesn't Réal Atlas play against Vale United next week?" Sun asked as they both sat down.

"Aye, Weiss and Neptune are accompanying Ruby and I. You'll be joining us, right sweetie?" Nathaniel asked. Yang looked with pleading eyes at Blake, hoping her teammate could save her. Yet Blake smiled, chuckled and replied, "Of course she will Nathaniel," causing Yang to hang her head as Nathaniel got up.

"Ah, perfect. Well, I believe it is time for us to head out. Thanks for having us over guys," Nathaniel said with a smile.

"Hey, anytime," Blake said as Nathaniel went over to the couch and picked up Ruby slowly, shaking his head and mumbling about her sleeping. Yang hugged both of them as they walked out the door and to Nathaniel's car.

"Well, that was fun and interesting," Nathaniel said as they drove through the streets of Vale to their house.

"And depressing," Yang said as she held her husband's hand, "I really didn't think they had problems like that."

"Agreed. Sun told me Blake is looking for some guy…"

"Blake told me the same. She didn't give me a name."

"Adam. That's all Sun knows."

"Well, I hope they can work things out," Yang said, "Oh, did you hear about Pyrrha? She was offered a position to teach at Sanctum," she said as Ruby sat up slowly and sleepily.

"Whut happuned?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"We had dinner and you were knocked out. I'll make you something at the house, don't worry Ruby," Nathaniel said, looking in the rearview to a smiling Ruby.

"Thanks. Oh, the cookies were delicious by the way. Hey Yang, are you coming with me and Nathaniel to the soccer game next week?" Ruby asked her half-sister, who shook her head. Yang liked sports, but she did not have an interest in soccer. She and Nathaniel were huge ice hockey fans, but she herself had never wanted to learn about soccer.

"Sadly I am," she said with a groan that was met by a punch from her husband and half-sister, causing laughter from all three as they pulled up to the house.

Blake slept soundly in their bed as Sun laid next to her, his back to her and his eyes open. He slowly moved his tail across Blake's leg to gauge how far gone she was. She moved her leg slowly and sighed deeply, the usual sign that Sun could move around slowly. He slowly turned around and scooted closer to Blake, wrapping an arm around her waist slowly, which she responded with a smile tracing across her lips. With his tail, Sun slowly moved to her scroll, which rested on her nightstand and wrapped his tail around it and brought it to himself. He slowly opened it, making sure the light reflected off him and logged on.

He quickly went through her search history and found little bits of information about a mysterious man being sighted. He looked in her email and saw an old friend had emailed her some details, including what appeared to be the man from a security camera.

_Adam Taurus… Why are you so curious Blake? _Sun thought as he set the scroll back down on her nightstand and turned over. He immediately grabbed his scroll and sent a quick email to Nathaniel, hoping he could provide answers.


	2. I Like My Car

Chapter 2

Nathaniel stirred slowly in bed as he opened his eyes slowly to a tuff of blonde hair. He couldn't help but smile at the back of his wife's head as he sat up slowly and crawled out of bed, trying not to wake her. He snuck past Ruby's room and walked downstairs, gazing at the photos of him and Yang from their wedding as he went into the kitchen. It was Saturday which meant that he made breakfast for the two girls in the house.

The house itself was two stories and had two bedrooms with bathrooms and a study upstairs, with the walls upstairs being coated in chocolate brown. Downstairs contained the roomy kitchen, large living room, doors to the back yard and another bathroom with blue walls. Nathaniel quickly threw on some bacon and pancakes as he picked up his scroll that was resting on the counter. Sun had emailed him, with a picture along with a message saying _Adam Taurus. Know anything on the guy?_ There was another email from the Hunter Council, assigning Nathaniel on a mission with Pyrrha and Jaune.

The Council set missions for every Hunter, with some Hunter's being busy while others got small breaks. Hunters could preference being alone or in a group and who was in that group. Nine times out of ten he was always paired with Yang considering they were married but the Council did give missions in which they were separated. Nathaniel nodded his head slowly as he read the mission parameters and grabbed the wedding invitation off the table and a piece of paper to write a small message. He quickly plated the food as he also got trays down to carry them. He peered down on the counter as he set a tray down to a photo of him carrying Yang in typical bridal style after their 'I do's' that brought back memories.

"_I vow to always protect you and be there for you whenever humanly possible and I vow to love you with every beat of my heart," Nathaniel said as he looked Yang in her lilac eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a yellow tie that contrasted sharply with his black suit. Yang was wearing a beautiful white dress that flowed behind her as she held a bouquet of yellow roses he had sent to her. Her hair was falling down her back as she looked into his hazel eyes._

"_I vow to be the best wife possible and to protect you until my last breath… and I vow to always love you, no matter what happens," she said with a smile as he held her hands. _

"_Do you?" the priest asked as Nathaniel nodded and whispered 'I do', just audible enough for Yang and the priest as he turned to Yang._

"_Do you?" the priest asked Yang as tears fell down her eyes as she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck quickly and kissed his lips deeply, not waiting for the priest. Nathaniel held the kiss and dipped her down to continue the kiss as their friends clapped and cheered. Nathaniel broke the kiss, nodded to their friends and picked Yang up as they walked out of the church as husband and wife._

He went into his room first and set the tray at Yang's feet with the message then moved into Ruby's room. While Yang and Nathaniel's room was auburn, Ruby's room was grey with red accents throughout as he stepped over some of her stuff and set the tray at her feet. He shook his head with a smile as he walked back to his room, grabbed a change of clothes and kissed Yang on the forehead gently.

Nathaniel walked into the study and sat at the desk, turning the computer on while grabbing his weapons and new messenger bag with black and blue accents, which carried his supplies. The study was something Nathaniel always wanted: a quiet place to train, to look over missions or just to get away, especially if he and Yang got into a fight. The desk was a dark mahogany with two chairs across sitting across from it with shelves of books behind him. He quickly pulled up multiple records on Adam Taurus, with the most troubling showing that he was arrested for murder but had not been seen in years. Nathaniel sighed slowly and shook his head, _We're gonna have to deal with him eventually_ he thought as he turned the computer off, walked out of the house to his car and drove to the ferry to get to Atlas.

* * *

><p>Yang stirred in the bed slowly as she felt her foot hit something. She looked down at the food and smiled as she pulled it close to her and unfolded the note.<p>

_Dearest Yang,_

_I've been called away on a mission with Pyrrha and Jaune. Shouldn't take too long, but I have to take the ferry to Atlas. Should be home around Sunday night-Monday morning. I didn't want to wake you, thus this note. See you in a few days._

_Your loving husband,_

_Nathaniel Empyrean_

Yang sighed and ate the bacon and pancakes slowly as she re-read the letter. Nathaniel always did that; left without a single word because she 'needed her rest'. She laid her head back as she heard Ruby slowly open her door with a pancake dangling from her mouth, causing Yang to burst out laughing at the scene. Ruby turned to her and laughed with her as she crawled into her half-sisters bed.

"I take it Nathaniel is on a mission?" Ruby asked as Yang nodded and handed her the note, "Aw, isn't he cute."

"Always is for me," Yang said with a mouthful of pancake in her mouth.

"And for me too sometimes," Ruby said with a chuckle.

"Hopefully his mission goes smoothly," Yang said as she polished off the milk and looked at Ruby, "Wanna go shopping?"

"Yes!" Ruby yelled as she ran back to her room with excitement.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel drove up to the newly built one story house and got out of his car, grabbing his bag and weapon as he closed the door and observed the house. It was a simple house stuck among the many others on the street; it was blue on the outside with white window shutters and a red door that Nathaniel knocked on. He waited for a minute until he was about to knock again and saw Pyrrha open the door.<p>

"Nathaniel!" She said as she hugged him and led him inside the house.

"Hello Pyrrha!" Nathaniel said as he hugged her back and stood in the living room. All the walls of the house seemed to be painted white with small splashes of blue throughout, keeping the pattern from outside.

"That's a beautiful ring," Nathaniel said with a smile as he eyed the engagement ring on her finger, which was a simple diamond on a gold band. Pyrrha, like the others, had changed little in the five years since the defeat of the White Fang. She still wore what she had worn at Beacon, but had added shoulder pads for extra protection.

"Thank you Nathaniel. Have you and Yang RSVP'd yet?" she asked as she sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her, causing Nathaniel to sit next to her.

"No, not yet," he said with a chuckle, "She forgot to mention we had gotten one. But I have it with me and I'll give it to you two personally after the mission. Speaking of you two, where is your other half?"

"Still getting ready," she said and on cue they both heard a thump upstairs as Nathaniel shook his head, "He's actually gotten better."

"I've heard that and that you have been offered to teach at your old academy," Nathaniel said.

"I have."

"Considering it?"

"It is a possibility but Atlas is quite nice and Mistral is quite far away from anyone else. I don't want Jaune to leave all that behind."

"True, but you've left things behind in Mistral haven't you?"

"Indeed I have… but I also like it in Atlas and Vale."

"Why did you guys skip over here to Atlas?" Nathaniel asked as they heard another thump.

"It's very nice and quiet over here, but I do miss Vale since everyone settled there," Pyrrha said as Jaune came down the steps.

"Jaune!" Nathaniel said with a smile as he and the blonde hugged, "Long time no see, how ya been?" Nathaniel said, smacking his back. Jaune smiled and lurched forward from the hit on his back.

"I've been great, you Nathaniel?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha walked over to him. Jaune still had the tuff of blonde hair but had updated his look with a red undershirt that matched Pyrrha's colors. He had also added armor, covering his sides and connecting the pieces along with a redone symbol on his shield, which was in its sheath form, showing two curved lines with a red spear through the middle.

"Been good. Look at you trying to be romantic and match your soon-to-be wife," Nathaniel said with a smirk as he nudged his shoulder.

"I do my best. Ready to go?" Jaune said as Pyrrha walked away and came back with her combat gear.

"All set. We're taking my car."

"Why not just take airship?" Pyrrha asked.

"I haven't been in Atlas since I was 10, I want to take a look around again. Also, I like my car," Nathaniel said with a smile as they walked out and to his car. They piled in and drove down the street to a city center. Their mission was simple: check out the area for possible gangs and then the forest for Grimm activity. They were making small talk until suddenly five people dressed in dark red and jeans ran across the street. Nathaniel immediately slammed on the brakes, threw the car into park and jumped out of the car, weapon in hand.

"Nathaniel what is it?!" Jaune asked as him and Pyrrha ran after Nathaniel.

"I saw those guys yesterday! They tried to rob me!" Nathaniel yelled back as he ran after the goons and turned a corner to see them mobbing two people.

"Hey!" Nathaniel screamed as he popped out the blades of Somber Azure, his weapon of choice that had a blade on each end. The five thugs turned to him and one of them grinned under his hood.

"Ah, the knight. And two more Hunters, perfect," he said as Pyrrha and Jaune rounded the corner, weapons at the ready. The three of them charged at the hooded men as they pulled out swords and spears. Nathaniel jumped up as Pyrrha launched off Jaune's shield into the five, separating them and engaging two of them. Nathaniel similarly landed between two, blocked their strikes and hit both of them hard with his blades, sending them back. Jaune charged, slammed his shield into a distracted member and slashed at another who was about to strike Pyrrha. Nathaniel finished off the last with his claymore with a solid hit that felled the man but was quickly back on his feet because of Nathaniel.

"Who are you guys working for?!" Nathaniel yelled in the man's face. He grinned at his question as Pyrrha raised her blade to his neck.

"Like I'll tell. I will say this however: you are being hunted knight and you will feel the fury of the Red Thorn. All of you Hunters will fall and your fall will be the hardest," he said with a bigger grin as Nathaniel elbowed him in the temple, knocking him out and letting him slide to the ground unconscious as Pyrrha looked at Nathan with care. Jaune helped the two civilians up as Nathaniel and Pyrrha walked over to them.

"So much for not telling us anything," he said to Pyrrha as he turned to the two civilians, "You two okay?"

"Oh, we are quite alright, thank you," one said as the other patted him on the shoulder, "Ah! Where are my manners? My name is Orion and this is my brother Aquila. We are the Virgus brothers, one of the few armorers left in Atlas."

Nathaniel looked the two men over and realized how similar they were: both wore small-framed glasses and were bald on top with white hair on the sides of their heads and presumably down the back of it. They were both the same height as the three of them, were much more built then the Hunters and were both wearing nice but wrinkled suits from the attack.

"Well, good to hear you two are okay," Pyrrha said with a smile as Orion matched it.

"Oh of course dearie! Now, in return-"

"Oh no, we couldn't take anything, it's just another day for us," Jaune said.

"Nonsense!" Aquila spoke up, matching his brother's deep voice, "We owe you three our lives! Who knows what those ruffians would have done! If you ever need any new armor, no matter how much, come to us, promise?" he said, holding his hand out to Nathaniel which he shook.

"Of course Aquila," he said with a smile as they said their goodbyes and walked back to the car in silence, with Pyrrha placing a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder as he got in the driver's seat.

"You okay?" she asked. Nathaniel responded with a slow nod as he put the car in gear and started off.

"What happened?" Jaune asked curiously as Pyrrha removed her hand.

"One of the guys said something to me that was troubling… about a new group… how Hunter's will fall and mine will be the hardest," Nathaniel said quietly as they stopped in front of a wooded area and got out. Jaune looked at Pyrrha and then at Nathaniel, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"We'll get them Nate, don't worry," Jaune said with a smile that Pyrrha matched. Nathaniel matched it and nodded.

"I hope so," he said as he turned and ran into the forest, with the other two trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>"Come onnnnnnnn!"<p>

"No Ruby."

"Why?!"

"Because you remember what happened when you had cookies, oh I don't know, yesterday?!" Yang yelled back at Ruby in front of the display of sweets. Their shopping day had resulted in some new clothes for both girls and they ended up in a coffee shop. They both ordered coffee and took a seat next to a window as people went about their business. Yang pulled out her scroll and looked over emails and sent a text to Nathan.

"So, what's new?" Ruby asked, taking a sip of her frappuccino.

"Nothing new… Nathaniel said he wants to help me look for my mom."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I didn't think he would want to," Yang said as she sipped her coffee.

"Why not? You guys are married, you would do anything for each other."

"True."

"I wonder why he hasn't responded to your text yet…" Ruby said as she sucked down her frappuccino.

* * *

><p>"God she sends texts at the worst times!" Nathaniel yelled as he stabbed one Grimm, separated his weapon and slashed at three Grimm that had charged at him. Pyrrha shot off multiple rounds and stabbed at other Grimm as Jaune slammed one with his shield and stabbed another.<p>

"Yang?!" Pyrrha said as she stabbed one and threw her javelin into another as she turned and smacked one hard with her shield and brought it down on its neck, separating its head from the body.

"Aye!" Nathaniel said as he combined the ends into a claymore and stabbed at two and slashed at another that held his blade, causing Nathaniel to take out his knives and cut at others around him. Jaune stabbed two with his blade and kicked them off as the number of Beowolf started to thin out. Finally, the few remaining ran away as Nathaniel picked up his weapon and cleaned the blood off it, shaking his head.

"Phew…. Damn, that was fun," Nathaniel said as he sheathed his claymore.

"Kinda close, but good," Pyrrha said as they walked back through the forest, her and Jaune hand in hand.

"So, what did Yang want?" he asked.

"That's a damn good question," Nathaniel said as he opened his scroll and saw her text that stated how she wished the mission was going good and how she missed him. He smiled and replied as he then emailed Sun that they had to meet up.

"Seems like you're doing a lot more then texting," Jaune said as he watched Nathaniel type.

"Yeah, I know. Sun wanted me to do some things for him," Nathaniel said as he closed the scroll and unlocked the car as they piled in, the sky changing colors that was a mix of orange, red and dark blue.

"Are you going to be staying at our house this evening Nathan?" Pyrrha asked as the drive went on.

"No, I don't want to trouble you-"

"Oh please, I insist," Pyrrha said as Nathaniel drove up their driveway. They got out of the car and went into their house as Nathaniel crashed on their couch. Jaune patted his shoulder and chuckled.

"Hey, you're wife offered."

"I know she did," Jaune said with a smile as he grabbed packs of ice and handed some to Pyrrha and Nathaniel, who slowly drifted off as the two went upstairs. Morning came quicker than Nathaniel wanted as he got up slowly and grabbed his bag and keys, trying to leave before they got up.

"Morning lazy," Jaune said from the table, causing Nathaniel to jump, not realizing they were both already up, causing the couple to laugh as Nathaniel walked over to them, "Are your senses starting to fault you already?"

"Oh funny Jaune," Nathaniel said as he sat across from the two of them and rubbed his eyes, "So, how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Quite well actually, I already have my dress and we have the venue," Pyrrha said as she flipped through a caterer's menu.

"Ah, that's good to hear, Yang and I have our outfits planned out and set to go."

"How? You said you just found the invitation," Jaune countered, causing Nathaniel to stare at him, take out the invitation, check a box and added Ruby and threw the paper at Jaune, causing the invitation to float harmlessly. Jaune and Pyrrha burst out laughing as Nathaniel grabbed the invitation and shoved it into Jaune's face.

"Bye Pyrrha," Nathaniel said as he got up hugged Pyrrha, patted Jaune on his back and walked out the door with a chuckle and drove to the ferry to get him back to Vale. Nathaniel leaned on the railings and looked out at as the sky changed colors and Vale slowly came into view. _One day Yang will have a house next to the sea… with a puppy… and me_ Nathaniel thought with a smile as the ship came into port with the sky turning slowly again. He quickly got in his car and drove like hell to his house, wanting to be home.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Yang said as she and Ruby played Remnant. Ruby had moved her army into Atlas as Yang was losing territory turn after turn. Ruby couldn't help but grin at her half-sisters reaction. Yang had long dominated their friends in the game and to be being beaten by Ruby was annoying her.<p>

"And now I'll play Sandstorm, that will-"

"WILL YOU?!" Nathaniel yelled, suddenly appearing behind Ruby using his semblance with the shadow that was created by the kitchen light behind Ruby, causing her and her sister to scream, causing Nathaniel to laugh. Ruby and Yang punched him hard but that didn't stop him from laughing as hard as he did.

"H-Hi girls," Nathaniel said while giggling as he wrapped his arm around his angry wife and rubbed Ruby's shoulder, "Damn babe, I'm not used to seeing you lose this bad," he said as he looked at her cards and whispered in her ear. She slowly grinned as he kissed her neck and looked over at Ruby, who was looking disgusted.

"Please get a room," she said as she laid a card down and moved more units.

"We already have one, but first I'll play Legion of Doom!" Yang yelled as Ruby cried out an objection, "Which gives me the chance to use the legendary legion or have them turn on me with a simple roll of the dice! Baby?" she said as she held her hand up to Nathaniel, who kissed it as she shook the dice and rolled, getting the roll she needed.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled as she banged her head on the table as Yang brought out more units and started to retake territories. Yang laughed as Nathaniel kissed the top of her head and laid down on the couch with an icepack on his arms.

"You okay love?" Yang asked as she rolled, much to Ruby's dismay.

"Achy," he replied as he watched a soccer match on the television. He pulled his scroll out and saw that Sun replied, wanting to meet tomorrow which Nathaniel agreed to in an email and gave a location. Yang got up and walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder as Ruby rubbed her forehead on the table.

"Want to come to bed?" Yang whispered in his ear that made him perk his head up.

"Well, if you're offering," he said as he walked to the freezer, threw the ice packs in there, picked his wife up bridal-style and walked upstairs smiling at her as Ruby shook her head, rolled her eyes and turned the lights off.

"How was the mission?" Yang whispered into his ear as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good, how's it been while I've been gone?"

"Quiet and less lovy-dovey," Ruby said, eliciting a chuckle from Nathaniel as he turned, Yang in his arms and nodded to Ruby.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Have a good evening," Nathaniel said with a smile that Ruby returned as she said her goodnights to them and went into her room. Nathaniel carried Yang into her room and closed the door slowly as he laid Yang on their bed. He quickly got out of his clothes and slipped into his pajamas as Yang did the same slowly. He crawled into bed behind her and kissed her shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist slowly. She breathed slowly and drifted off with a smile as Nathaniel nuzzled her hair and smiled as he slipped into pleasant dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, quick update: I've officially finished this story (finished Chapter 10 last week) and I'm in the process of editing it now. Better news is that I'm already writing up a new story that I hope you guys will like. Enjoy Chapter 2 and I'll see you guys next week with Chapter 3! Please review and fav!<strong>


	3. A New Threat

Chapter 3

"So what's up?" Nathaniel asked as Sun approached him at the park. It was a pleasant day in Vale as Sun walked up in his custom attire as Nathaniel had ditched the jacket for a light blue short sleeve shirt.

"I dunno, what's up with you? You wanted to meet here," Sun rebutted, causing a smirk to come across Nathaniel's face.

"Fair enough. First though, how's Blake been?"

"A bit better, I had to give her the 'you need to slow down' talk that kinda got to her. It's different with this guy though. So, who is he?"

"Adam Taurus," Nathaniel said as he pulled out his scroll that had all the documents he could find, "wanted criminal connected with the White Fang. Last seen on a train that was carrying a huge amount of Dust. Main known associate one Blake Belladonna that was last seen with him on said train. Connected to multiple murders and is also very anti-human. Great news for me," Nathaniel said flat-toned as Sun looked over the documents.

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing," Nathaniel said as he looked at some flowers on the ground, "but there is apparently a new extremist group calling themselves the Red Thorn. No clue who they are, but I have a bad feeling about them. One of the members talked about the end to me and other Hunter's."

"Well that's not good," Sun said as he handed the scroll back to Nathaniel.

"Yeah, I'm worried as all hell now," Nathaniel said as he leaned forward, put his elbows on his thighs and hands over his mouth.

"How come?"

"What if they go after you guys Sun? Or Ruby? Or worse Yang? And it's because of me for some stupid reason," Nathaniel said as he leaned back and breathed slowly. Sun simply nodded.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. You and me are a lot alike in that this is our new family that we don't want to see get hurt," Sun said as Nathaniel sighed slowly.

"I am going to end them before they can hurt anyone," Nathaniel said slowly as Sun nodded his head, "Yang and I need to see an old friend of hers," he finished as he got up and walked away.

"Who?" Sun called after him, but Nathaniel paid no mind to the question as he got in his car and drove off, calling Yang to bring a change of clothing and where to meet him.

* * *

><p>The two entered the club, which was packed to the walls with patrons who were either getting drunk or trying to find a hook-up. Nathaniel was back to wearing his trench coat but wore black pants and a vest with a silver tie along with a black trilby hat. Yang wore a yellow tank top with a white shirt underneath and blue pants that matched Nathaniel's trench coat. She approached the bar and ordered a drink as Nathaniel stayed back, waiting for the right man to show up.<p>

"They hell are you doing here blondie?" the man said in a deep voice as he handed her a drink. The man stood to about Nathaniel's height and was wearing a black vest with a white undershirt and red tie. His facial hair came down his sides and combined at his chin then moved around his lips and met again as a mustache.

"Well Junior, I'm looking for information," Yang said with a smirk as two men suddenly approached Yang from behind. Nathaniel slowly moved behind the men and readied himself for a fight.

"What do you want?"

"Who are the Red Thorn?"

"Hmph, why do you need to know?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, suddenly feeling two hands on her shoulders. Nathaniel grabbed the two men's heads and slammed them together before grabbing Junior's tie and pulling down, slamming his head on the counter.

"You should tell her because it involves me and her. And if you don't tell her, I'll make sure you talk after you've parted with some limbs," Nathaniel said as more of Juniors men came to the scene. He let go of the tie as Junior held up a hand to his men.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Junior said as he fixed his tie and rubbed his head.

"My husband, now talk," Yang said. Junior smirked at the word husband and shook his head as he spoke.

"From what I've heard, they are a new form of the White Fang. Extremist's, wanting to end Hunter's and humans in general," Junior said as he took a swig of whisky from a bottle.

"Makes sense, considering they attacked two armorers in Atlas," Nathaniel thought out loud as he placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, "Who leads them? Is an Adam Taurus involved?"

"He is, and you don't want to cross him," Junior said as he looked at Nathaniel, sizing him up, "as for the leader, I have no clue. Rumor has it that it's Roman's girl Neo, but no one knows. Now, for payment of the information…" Junior said with a grin as Nathaniel grabbed his collar and slammed him again on the counter, this time holding a knife to his throat.

"The payment is that I don't kill you, how about that?" Nathaniel said as he saw motion from the guard.

"Uh, Nathaniel," Yang said as she turned around. Unbeknownst to them, the club had been cleared and was now filled with Junior's men, causing Nathaniel to sigh.

"Damn it all, can't we just get some information without having to fight?" Nathaniel said as he elbowed Junior in the head and threw his knife at a guard, catching him in the shoulder. The henchmen charged at Yang who brought out Ember Celica and punched and discharged multiple shots. Nathaniel brought out Somber Azure and swung at multiple guards that came at him. Suddenly he felt a hard kick to the back of his leg as he landed on the ground and moved just in time to look at a red claw go through his trilby. Nathaniel followed the claw up to a teenage girl looking furious as she slammed another claw down, making Nathaniel move as Melanie stomped down on him with her heels.

"Man, I liked that hat," Nathaniel said as he swung at the twins, with both ducking and Nathaniel receiving a knee to his gut from Melanie as Miltiades followed up with a swing with her claw, throwing Nathaniel across the club and into a wall. Nathaniel was dazed as he looked up to Yang fighting off more guards as Junior ran up and slammed his club into Nathaniel's gut, knocking the air out of him. Nathaniel doubled over as Junior swung up and connected with his jaw, sending him flying into the air.

Yang was having a hard time herself because of the number of men coming at her, nailing hits on her and cutting her, making her bleed from her mouth, nose and arms. She felt her black ring vibrate violently as she looked up to Nathaniel flying through the air, making her mad as she punched and discharged shots to make her way over to Nathaniel. He got up slowly, breathed and readied Somber Azure as the twins came rushing at him again.

Melanie kicked at his chest that he avoided by sidestepping and swung underneath, tripping her and spinning his weapon quickly to catch Miltiades in the back, stumbling her. She and Nathaniel exchanged blows as Melanie jumped back in, nearly sinking her bladed heel into Nathaniel's neck. He knocked her strike away, separated his weapon and attacked Melanie relentlessly, making her dodge and block his strikes. He turned in time to catch Miltiades's claw with one blade and trap his other blade between Melanie's bladed heel and shoe. He grinned as he twisted the blade caught on Melanie forcefully and suddenly, being satisfied with the crunch and exclamation of pain he heard escape her lips. Miltiades got very angry and launched a barrage of strikes against him.

Yang grabbed one man and threw him into Miltiades, knocking her against a wall as Junior launched a rocket at Yang, who escaped it because Nathaniel dove at her and wrapped his arms around her to shield her from the shrapnel from the blast. He got up quickly and jumped into the air, followed by Yang. He grabbed her arm, swung her around and released her in the direction of Junior, who let out another shot as she connected with him, sending the rocket to the ceiling. Nathaniel breathed deeply as he rubbed his ribs and set a knee on Junior's neck.

"Next time, get better fighters," Nathaniel said as he slammed the hilt of his claymore into Junior's head, who cried in pain as Nathaniel got up slowly and looked over Yang, blood coming from his mouth and from a slash on his right shoulder.

"You okay?" he said as they both walked out of the club slowly, wiping the blood from her mouth and nose.

"Better question is are you okay? You got some nasty shots baby," Yang said as she rubbed his ribs, causing a wince to form on his face.

"Yeah I'm good, you know me," he said as they returned to their vehicles and slowly drove home.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to you two?!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang and Nathaniel walked through the door, Nathaniel collapsing on the couch and turning so that he was looking up at the ceiling.<p>

"Oh, you know the usual work of a Hunter Ruby," he said as Yang sat on his legs, receiving a look of confusion from Nathaniel who looked at the two empty chairs, but quickly changed his look as Yang laid on him slowly. Ruby sighed and went to grab a medical kit.

"That's the last time we get information like that," Nathaniel said slowly as he rubbed her shoulder and applied pressure to a small wound she had received.

"No, that's the last time I bring you to get information," Yang said, causing a smirk to come across Nathaniel's face.

"What can I say? I don't like it when people threaten you like that," Nathaniel said as Ruby applied band-aids and bandages to her half-sister. Nathaniel felt another presence and looked to his left to Nora and Ren, who were staring at him and Yang.

"Oh….. hi guys, how ya been?" Nathaniel said as he laid his head on a pillow, with Yang laying her head on his neck.

"Good, you guys? And what about that gash Nathaniel?" Ren asked as Nathaniel suddenly shot up, almost throwing Yang off him and looked at the blood stain on the couch, cursing to himself as Ruby bandaged his shoulder wound. Nora ran to grab paper towels from the kitchen and cleaner as Ren chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, we're alright," he said as he wrapped his non-bandaged arm around Yang and petted her hair slowly, "Had to get information the hard way. What brings you two around?"

"Ruby, obviously," Nora said with her usual energy as Nathaniel helped her clean the stain, "What kind of information were you guys trying to get?"

"About the Red Thorn."

"Oh, those guys," Ren said casually.

"Wait, you know who they are?" Nathaniel asked, causing Ren to nod his head and for Nathaniel to curse under his breath again. Nathaniel shook his head and relayed what had happened on the mission he, Jaune and Pyrrha had as Ren and Nora took seats, with Ruby sitting next to Nathaniel.

"That sounds terrible," Ren said as Nora sat back. Neither of them had changed in five years; still wore the same clothing, still had the same hairstyles and still had that awkward 'not dating but have feelings' sense amongst them.

"To put it lightly, yes, it does sound terrible, but we got new information, so I'm gonna head to the Council tomorrow and present my findings."

"Are you gonna go after them?" Nora asked curiously, a smile crossing her lips.

"I'm not, I was going to assemble a te-"

"Count me in!" Nora said with a full smile, causing a chuckle to rise of out Nathaniel.

"That was the plan Nora. All of us together again for a big mission to end the Red Thorn. So, you two started dating yet?" Nathaniel said with a grin, earning him dirty looks from both Ren and Nora.

The rest of the night went quickly, with Nathaniel and Yang slowly recovering as they and everyone else relaxed and caught back up with everything that had happened recently. Nora and Ren shared an apartment near Beacon, being assistant teachers to Glynda Goodwitch, who taught fighting at the school while also going on hunts. Soon enough they returned to their apartment as Yang, Ruby and Nathaniel retired for the evening as Nathaniel made a quick call to Jaune and Pyrrha to meet him at the Council chambers.

* * *

><p>The Council itself was in Atlas, requiring Nathaniel to take his car and travel again to his place of birth. The building was foreboding and huge compared to other buildings in the surrounding area, rising above them at six stories tall and being completely black. Other Hunter's stood around and chatted or walked to a destination as Nathaniel, Jaune and Pyrrha made their way inside and went to the top floor. Finally they were given admittance and walked into a room that resembled a court room, with benches for people to sit and a podium in the middle, across from it being six chairs that were behind by a long table where the council members sat.<p>

The three Hunters sat down as others made their cases on new reports, not being given enough missions, too many missions among other things.

"Mr. Empyrean, approach," said a gravely voice as Nathaniel rose and approached the podium, stack of papers in hand. While Pyrrha and Jaune wore their usual outfits, Nathaniel was wearing a black suit and black undershirt with a silver tie. He slowly looked over the council and smirked at one of the members staring at him: Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon, where Nathaniel had resided as a knight for a few years. He looked at the rest and saw men and women with years of experience as they scooted forward to their microphones.

"Thank you Council for hearing me today on such short notice. I'm gonna get right to the point: I am requesting leave of one month for myself and ten other Hunters so that we can have proper time to rest to deal with a new foe, the Red Thorn," Nathaniel began as the Council stared him down and listened intently, "Recently on a mission I had with Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc, we ran into members and one stated that Hunters would fall and I would fall the hardest. I perceive this group as a real threat and extension of the White Fang as they were attacking two innocent people when we came across them. I also ask the Council to give me any and all files when it comes to certain persons of interest I have outlined. The group itself would be the exact group that stopped the White Fang's assault on Vale five years ago," Nathaniel finished as he handed his files over to a man dressed in all white, who handed them to the members of the Council.

They looked over it slowly as Ozpin spoke into his microphone, "This is a group that we have monitored for a while yet few Hunters have brought it up. I'm glad to see you did Nathaniel, considering I have told the Council the severity of the group yet they seem to ignore me. Now, why wait a month?" Ozpin asked, earning side-ways looks at his comments.

"Mainly for these two," Nathaniel said, motioning behind him, "Because they plan on getting married within the month. Also so that we can get back into the flow of fighting with each other and to finally see if we can gain any new insights on them," Nathaniel said as an elder woman, who looked to be in her 50's with slight wrinkles in her cheeks and white hair, leaned forward.

"And how would you gain these insights or know where to begin to look?" she asked.

"Going undercover to a meeting, I know they have a website so seeing if they post anything up there," Nathaniel responded.

"And you would lead this group?"

"Yes ma'am I would. Frankly, I have proven experience with the ten I want to put in my group, including my wife, so I feel confident in leading them again."

"Interesting report you have compiled Mr. Empyrean. Where did you get some of your information?" asked a younger member in his early 40's with his hair having strands of white and a scar running down his left thumb to his wrist and disappearing in his sleeve.

"An informant and on the internet sir."

"You think your team could take them?" the member asked.

"Yes sir, I have full confidence," Nathaniel said, causing the man to nod slowly as another member finished looking over the files.

"Nathaniel Empyrean, I believe I speak for the Council when I say you have one of the best track records here, including the ten Hunters you wish to bring along with on this mission. I believe me and the Council would have no problem approving the mission. I wish you best of luck and if you need any resources to come to us immediately for extra support. This group needs to be brought down and I'm glad you will be the one leading the charge," the man said with a smile as the other members nodded their heads in agreement as Nathaniel was returned his files.

"Thank you Council," Nathaniel said as he turned and walked away, followed by Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Why have us tag along?" Jaune asked as they walked outside.

"Frankly, didn't know if I was going to need extra testimony, glad I didn't. Round up your team Jaune, I need to make a few calls."

* * *

><p>Both teams stood or sat in the small living room, talking and laughing with one another as Ruby set up a laptop and projector. Nathaniel was compiling files together as Yang was cooking enough food for everyone. Ruby turned the projector on and sat behind the laptop as Yang emerged from the kitchen and Nathaniel dimmed the lights.<p>

"Good evening guys, I wish we could all meet under much better circumstances, but alas we don't have that kind of luck," Nathaniel started as he looked over everyone. Sun and Blake sat on the couch with Weiss beside them as Neptune stood behind her. Neptune was wearing a red leather jacket and jeans with his goggles as Weiss wore a white blouse and white dress pants. Jaune sat in one of the chairs with Pyrrha to his left while Nora sat at Ren's feet as he occupied the other chair.

"Basically, there is a new group out there called the Red Thorn that wants to continue on the White Fangs mission but in a more extremist way. They want to attack any and all except faunus's and want anarchy. They are willing to kill and two Hunters have already died in the past five months. So, I went to the Council and we have been greenlit to end this threat and hopefully any other kind. My plan is a three part plan that involves everyone. Team RWBY," Nathaniel said as he pointed to the images of the team and their objectives, "will infiltrate the Red Thorn and relay information back to us. Team-"

"Wait," Yang said as she stepped forward, "we are going undercover? Why?"

"Well, one, Blake is faunus and she can say that she convinced her friends to join the cause. Two, they don't have that many female members, so they are bound to let you four in."

"And if they don't?" Weiss asked.

"Haven't gotten that far yet," Nathaniel said with a slight smirk that caused Weiss to shake her head.

"You really think it's a good idea Nate?" Ruby asked.

"It's the best I can think of."

"To split us up. What if I wanted to join you as your wife on this?" Yang asked quietly.

"We'll work together, it'll be okay, I promise," Nathaniel said with a warm smile that calmed Yang's nerves just enough as he continued.

"Team JNPR will be relayed the information and scope out the bases and outposts they have, recording details on personnel, weapons, movements, etc. They will hit half and the Three Musketeers," Nathaniel said, motioning to a picture of him, Sun and Neptune that was taken last summer at a water park, "will take down the rest."

"The Three Musketeers?" Neptune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't think of a better name," Nathaniel said as he shrugged, "I'm hoping that eventually the leaders of the group, mainly Neo and a mysterious man by the name of Adam Taurus," at the mention of the name Blake's ears perked up, "will show their cards and come out, at which point we will strike them down. Now, concerning Adam, one of us has information on him but I don't want to say who," Nathaniel said as he scanned around the room, "I'll be in the study for a few minutes before we all eat and I hope that person will come talk to me. I'm hoping with this plan of attack we will end the Red Thorn before they start to mount up for a major assault or before more Hunters are lost. This should take a few months to do completely. Questions?" Nathaniel asked as he surveyed the room, which was met by shaking heads and faces that told him they understood the gravity of this mission being successful.

"Perfect, I'll see you guys in a bit," Nathaniel said as Yang turned the lights on and normal conversation resumed while Nathaniel helped Ruby disconnect everything and went into his study. Nathaniel sat at his desk and organized the documents and folders he had acquired over the past 48 hours and stacked them as neatly as possible. He heard a light tapping on the door and tensed.

"It's unlocked," he said just loud enough as Blake entered the study.

"I was hoping it would be you," Nathaniel said with a small smile as he motioned for Blake to take a seat in a chair across the desk. She sat down and sighed slowly as Nathaniel took out the file on Adam Taurus and a pen.

"You really think he is a part of them?" Blake asked, which was met with a nod from Nathaniel.

"I know you have information regarding him Blake. I need that but I also need to know why: Why are you after him? Why are you looking for him?" Blake suddenly tensed at the questions as Nathaniel thought _Oh shit, shouldn't have said that_.

"How did you know I was looking for him?"

"Look Blake, I'm not going to beat around the bush: Sun tol-"

"Damn it! I told him not to say a damn word!" she yelled as she got up in a fury and walked to the door. Nathaniel got up just as quickly and placed a hand on the door.

"Let me leave Nathaniel!" she growled as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"I can't let you leave Blake," Nathaniel said quietly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "I can't. You may hate Sun for telling me, but he had every right to. He's been worried about you Blake, everyone is because you need to slow down, like back at Beacon. If Yang was doing the same exact thing and I knew someone could do something, I would tell them straight away. Not to embarrass her or to get her pissed at me, but because I love her and would not want to see her like how you are now, no offense."

Blake breathed slowly as tears ran down her face, slowly turning to her left before Nathaniel embraced her tightly, letting her tears run into his shoulder as he rubbed her back slowly. She cried for a long time as Nathaniel did his best to calm her down.

"You have a lot of people that love you, and trust me, I know that's weird and hard to understand," Nathaniel said as he looked at Blake's bloodshot eyes, "It's a new feeling. But everyone is here for you and we will all end this so that you can have a normal life, so that we all can have as normal lives as possible."

Blake stared into his eyes and started to smile as Nathaniel squeezed her shoulder and led her back to her seat while he leaned on the desk with notepad and pen in hand.

"What do you want to know?" Blake asked quietly, controlling her breathing as she spoke.

"I know you and him did a mission for the White Fang before you left him on the train, that much was made known to me and the Council after you graduated. Ozpin provided the information but said that you more than proved yourself as a Hunter, so no prosecution. Before you ask, I was asked to take part in that meeting and I spoke in your defense. What was your relationship with him? Why leave him?"

"Thanks," Blake said with a small smile for defending her, "Adam took me under his wing when I joined the White Fang and taught me how to fight and what we stood for. I left him on the train because I didn't want that life anymore and I thought there were better ways to prove that faunus' were good, thus the reason why I took the entrance exam at Beacon."

"Fighting style?"

"Traditional sword with a sheath that he uses as a gun. He can absorb energy and redirect it for a much more powerful strike; on the mission it knocked out a spider-guard."

"Damn," Nathaniel said as he wrote down everything, "Anything else?"

"The reason why I wa-"

"You don't need to tell me…. You need to tell Sun, I don't need to know that sort, that's your personal life. But Sun really cares for you," Nathaniel said as he held his hand out, which she took as he helped her up from her seat, "you need to tell him. I have all the information I need," Nathaniel said as they walked to the door, "If you ever need to talk, come to me or better yet Sun, okay?"

"Okay," Blake said quietly as she gave Nathaniel a hug as she walked back downstairs with Nathaniel on her heel. Nathaniel took a seat next to Yang and smiled as everyone talked and laughed with one another. Blake walked over to Sun and kissed him on the lips, quieting everyone as they watched until Ruby snorted at the quiet and everyone laughed.

"Man, we are terrible at giving people private moments," Nathaniel said, earning more laughs as Blake took her seat and held Sun's hand, whispering something in his ear that earned a nod from Sun. _Years down the road, God I hope we can have more dinners like this_ Nathaniel thought as the food was passed around.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap on chapter 3! So, quick note: I finished writing this when Chapter 8 of Volume 2 came out, so that's why I've kept certain things (i.e. Adam missing) even though that is not the case (man that was a good ending!). In other news, the new story I'm working on is already on Chapter 7 and I think it will be longer then the 20 chapters I predicted. Have a good week guys, I'll see you here on Wednesday with Chapter 4! <strong>


	4. Yellow Card

Chapter 4

"Oh come on that was a yellow!" Nathaniel stood and yelled as he watched what was unfolding on the pitch. Vale United was at home against Réal Atlas, with the game tied 1-1 with fifteen minutes left. He was wearing his Van Roorio United jersey with his battle song scarf that were all in team colors as he looked to his right and realized that Ruby had stood and yelled with him, causing the two to laugh as they retook their seats, with Yang giggling with them to Nathaniel's left. Neptune sat to Ruby's right and was wearing his own United jersey as Weiss ate next to him in her all white business suit.

Vale United was wearing their home colors, dark blue tops with grey shorts as Atlas wore their white tops with violet sleeves and jade green shorts. Nathaniel watched the action unfold as Neptune leaned over.

"I haven't seen you this excited in a long while Nate," he said as Yang leaned over Nathaniel.

"He isn't going to respond, he focuses way too much on the game to talk to anyone, including me," she said with a giggle that was met with a tap to the back of her head, a smirk and a shake all from Nathaniel, "What? It's true."

"Is not and you know it. Anyway, I'm always excited to come to home matches. Enjoying Weiss?" Nathaniel asked, leaning over so they could hear him without taking his eyes off the pitch.

"Yes, it's not too bad. Neptune has been trying to get me to watch for a while now," she responded as she munched on her popcorn slowly. She and Neptune had recently gotten back together after taking time off, mainly so that Weiss could do more for the Schnee Company as her father was expected to step down soon.

"Are you having fun love?" Nathaniel asked as he kissed her hand.

"With you, always and this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," she said with a smile. She and Ruby wore their Huntress outfits as Van Roorio, a 35-year-old man who had spent his entire career with Vale United, got clear of defenders and ran to the goal with the ball at his feet.

"Go!" Nathaniel yelled as he jumped up and watched the play unfold. Van Roorio shot the ball with his right foot and watched it sail into the back left corner of the net, eliciting excitement and cheers as Nathaniel and company celebrated, with Nathaniel grabbing his wife and kissing her deeply on her lips, earning a smile from her as he hugged both her and Ruby. Soon he, Neptune and the crowd roared the team's battle song.

"Le-gen-dary Vale United! Le-gen-dary Vale United! Here the battle songs begiiiiiinnn! We're here for Vale United!" they all cheered as Nathaniel held up his scarf that had 'Legendary Vale United' printed on it until the final whistle blew, bringing more cheers.

"Damn that was an amazing goal," Nathaniel said as they all walked back to Weiss and Neptune's apartment which was only three blocks from the stadium. He was holding his wife's hand and had his other arm wrapped around Ruby's neck as Weiss and Neptune walked next to Yang.

"Yeah, I didn't expect Roorio to get past the defense like that," Neptune said as he rubbed Weiss's shoulder. The group entered the apartment and Nathaniel took in what he saw; a mix between being rich and simple living. Beautiful art hung around the red walls as Nathaniel and Yang took a seat on the leather couch with a large TV across from them. Nathaniel glimpsed at the kitchen and saw granite countertops and a large fridge as Neptune watched him look around.

"It's mostly her in this place," Neptune said, receiving a chuckle from Nathaniel as he took in the place while Yang flipped channels.

"Very nice. I thought she was going to take over the family business, why live here?"

"Just because I'm helping my dad right now doesn't mean I want to run it," Weiss said as she walked into the living room with Ruby, "I'm training Winter now so that she can run the company in the future."

"And your father is okay with it?" Ruby asked.

"He wasn't at first but understands that I am a Huntress and I want to go on Hunts instead of being stuck behind a desk," Weiss said as everyone watched highlights from the Vale United game. Yang laid her head on Nathaniel's shoulder as he petted her hair slowly.

"So, about the plan…" Weiss said as she sat down on a chair near Nathaniel, earning his attention, "Why would they let us in?"

"Well, as I said, I'm hoping that even though you are human they'll let you, Yang and Ruby in based on the fact that you're girls and that if they can recruit some humans, it will seem like even humans hate one another," Nathaniel said as he rubbed Yang's thigh as Ruby stood behind.

"How's it been at Nathaniel and Yang's house Ruby?" Neptune said with a grin, enticing other ideas to his question.

"It's been great!"

"So, you haven't se-" Weiss began.

"No she hasn't seen anything!" Nathaniel said, shaking his head and repressing a laugh as Weiss and Neptune looked at each other, smirks on their faces.

"What about heard?" Weiss asked, earning a laugh from Neptune and red to come across Nathaniel and Yang's faces as Ruby giggled.

"Well…" Ruby started before Yang pulled her over the couch and punched her, eliciting laughter from everyone.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel, Ruby and Yang all laughed as team JNPR danced in unison, with Pyrrha taking her time not to mess up her wedding gown. It was the same dance they had performed years ago during the Vytal Festival that still made both teams smile and laugh. The wedding itself had been a simple ceremony, with only close friends and family being invited. At this point in the reception only friends remained as the song ended and everyone clapped and cheered and a slow song came on, which made Nathaniel instantaneously grab his wife by her hand and lead her onto the dance floor and waltzed with her slowly.<p>

Jaune and Pyrrha joined them along with their friends as they moved in tune with the song. Jaune was wearing a normal suit with a red undershirt as Pyrrha wore a beautiful white gown that accentuated her body along with her headband and flowing red hair.

"This has been a lot of fun," Nathaniel whispered as he kissed Yang's forehead.

"Loads and they are so cute together," Yang said as she smiled at his small token of love. Everyone kept dancing until the song ended, dispersing the pairings as Nathaniel walked over to Sun and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey bud, everything good?"

"Actually yeah. Blake was mad at first but everything is all good now," Sun said with a smile as he patted Nathaniel's back. Nathaniel nodded and smiled as he walked outside and was left alone to his thoughts. _Everything seems to be going good... _he thought as Ruby walked over to him and stood next to him.

"What's up Ruby?" Nathaniel asked as he looked up at the shattered moon.

"Nothing… I just feel a bit lonely…" she said as she let her words hang in the motionless air.

"Ah, I know that feeling. Don't worry about it Ruby," Nathaniel said as he rubbed her shoulder, "You'll find someone."

"It just sucks, you know?"

"It does, but someone will come your way," Nathaniel said as Yang walked up to them.

"You guys ready to head home?" she asked, holding up the car keys to Nathaniel's car as he nodded.

"Aye, and I was thinking, wanna re-enact our wedding night when we get home?" he said with a grin that was met with a gag from Ruby and laughter from Yang and Nathaniel.

"I'm staying at Weiss and Neptune's," Ruby said as she covered her mouth.

"Oh no you're not, they are probably a lot worse," Nathaniel said as he and Yang wrapped their arms around Ruby's neck with affection.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on, do I really need to explain that?"

* * *

><p>Nathaniel breathed in the cool air as he stood in the old training grounds, right on the edge of the Emerald Forest as he twirled Somber Azure in his hand. Across from him stood team RWBY with Sun, behind him stood team JNPR and Neptune as he grinned, remembering the old days. He engaged the blades and looked behind him to team JNPR and nodded, walking forward slowly as Neptune and Pyrrha stayed behind, lining up shots with their rifles. Ruby nudged Blake as she dug her blade into the ground and aimed her sniper rifle. It was going to be an all out brawl, which Nathaniel appreciated as he pulled his mask up, ran forward and jumped into the air followed by Nora.<p>

Ren and Jaune charged below as Ruby and Blake shot at them, followed by returning shots from Neptune and Pyrrha as they quickly ran forward, keeping their aim square on anyone on the other team that moved. Weiss quickly moved forward with Yang beside her, meeting Ren and Jaune halfway as Weiss swung at Jaune and Yang nearly connected with a cross to Ren. All the while, Nathaniel dived at Ruby and Blake, making them disengage their shots and focus solely on him. Blake swung with her katana that Nathaniel caught with one blade as he caught Ruby's scythe with his other blade. Suddenly Sun charged and discharged a couple of shots at Nathaniel, sending him back. Nora watched this and impacted the ground with her hammer and slammed Blake hard with it, rocketing her into a tree.

Nathaniel shook his head and rolled right as his wife punched the ground as Nathaniel morphed his weapon into a claymore and swung at her, moving his body in time with her punches and shots and her the same to his swings. Finally he swung overhead, which she blocked as he held the blade there and applied more force while staring at her.

"We've been married to long that we already know each other's moves," he said with a grin that she matched as she kicked his shin, causing him to stumble and punching him into the ground hard.

"Not all moves," she said when Ren peppered her with shots as Pyrrha rolled of Jaune's back to strike at Blake who was distracted by Neptune. Weiss and Nora swung at each other, with Weiss barely able to hold back her hammer. Jaune swung at Sun as he reeled back from a hit by Neptune, popping him into the air as Ren spiked him down. Nathaniel charged at Ruby and engaged her with his separated blades, swinging and dodging as she used her shots to add more force to swings. Nathaniel rolled under one swing, combined his weapons, tripped Weiss from behind as she was about to use her semblance, saving Pyrrha and turned around to catch another over-head swing from Ruby with the middle of his weapon.

Nathaniel held his weapon there as he looked around and chuckled. Neptune had his spear tip aimed at Weiss, who was smiling up at him. Yang was holding Jaune in a full nelson as Blake and Pyrrha watched from a distance, lowering their weapons and giggling as Ren and Nora helped Sun up, patting the dirt off his white shirt and laughed at something he said to them. Ruby followed Nathaniel's eyes and lessened the weight on her weapon as Nathaniel hid his blades and patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, that was fun," he announced as everyone turned to him with varying amounts of bruising on them.

"Yeah it was, Mr. 'Oh, I know all of my wife's moves'" Yang said with a smirk as she walked over to him and rubbed his arm. Nathaniel shook his head, smirked back and kicked her legs out from behind, eliciting a roar of laughter from everyone as Nathaniel extended his hand to his wife with a smile. She took it with anger as he rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, earning him a smile.

"Damn, I forgot what it was like to fight against you guys," Blake said as everyone walked over to the airship port, waiting for a new ship to arrive and take them back to Nathaniel and Yang's house.

"Indeed, you guys fight hard," Jaune said as he rubbed the back of his head as they boarded the airship and took seats.

"So, when does the operation begin?" Weiss asked, bringing seriousness to her smiling and relaxed friends.

"In the next few days, which means you three," Nathaniel said as he motioned to Weiss, Yang and Ruby, "need to change your outfits and hair."

"Wait what?!" Ruby said in surprise, causing chuckles to come from the group.

"Just wear some wigs and get new outfits, that's all," Neptune said, looking at the concern on Weiss's face.

"Uh…. Anyone can tell the difference between a wig and real hair…" Nora said as they all looked at Nathaniel.

"What do you want from me? Y'all will probably have to dye your hair or somehow make wigs look like your real hair. Choice is your ladies," Nathaniel said.

"Wait what about Blake?" Jaune asked.

"Blake will need to change too," Nathaniel said, earning a glare from Blake.

"Wait," Ren said, standing up and looking at the four women, "what if you change your outfits but do your hair in different styles instead of dying it? Ruby a small ponytail, Weiss let her hair flow down her back, Yang pigtails or a ponytail?"

Everyone stared at Ren and thought his plan over until Neptune nodded his head, "That's damn near perfect Ren."

"Agreed, except anyone can look at her" Nathaniel said motioning to Yang, "and realize 'Oh! Even though that chick is wearing different clothing, that hair could only belong to one Yang Empyrean'. If not fully dying your hair, at least some of it?" Nathaniel asked as the airship started to dock.

"Yeah, okay, at least it's not all of it," Yang said as Nathaniel shook his head with a smirk as they departed the airship and got on a bus to get to Yang and Nathaniel's house, ready to start the mission the next day.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel walked downstairs in his blue jacket, black pants and boots as he looked at everyone assembled. Everyone had stayed the night and was ready to go by the morning as he stood in front of them. Team RWBY had made the necessary changes to hide themselves: Yang wore an orange long sleeve shirt and black jeans with her hair pulled into a ponytail, with the ponytail dyed black while the rest of her hair was blonde. Ruby had a small ponytail and still had her red tips but had dyed her hair dark blue that matched her short sleeve shirt and dark red pants. Blake and Weiss both had their hair down, with Weiss wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black shorts with half her hair dyed red as Blake wore a green tank top with black slacks and lines of green running through her hair, her ears pointing above her head.<p>

"Okay, Blake, you know where to go. I've made a change to the plan," Nathaniel said, causing everyone to perk up at him, "Ren, Nora, you two will shadow these four; you won't be joining the Red Thorn but will instead keep a distance. If they go on a mission, watch over them and report back as need be. If this mission goes to hell," Nathaniel continued as he handed each of the members of Team RWBY and a small device with a button in the middle, "this is your panic button. Ren and Nora will be first responders and everyone else will get their as quick as possible. Jaune and Pyrrha will join The Three Musketeers-"

"You can drop the name Nate," Sun said, interrupting him and earning chuckles from everyone.

"No, I like the name," Nathaniel said, earning more laughs as he continued, "Anyway, Jaune and Pyrrha will accompany the three of us to destroy their camps. Each of you have new scrolls that link back to an off the grid scroll that I have. Take any photos whenever you can and send them to it. They'll catch on eventually, but hopefully by then you four will be long gone. Questions?" Nathaniel asked as he looked over everyone, who shook their heads.

"I know this is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done, but it has to be done. We will end them. Mission starts now," Nathaniel said as everyone nodded and as team RWBY said their goodbyes, giving everyone hugs with Yang tightly hugging her husband, which he returned with a tighter hug as he slipped her wedding ring off her finger.

"The hell are you doing?" she asked befuddled.

"You can't wear it: they'll ask questions, such as who your husband is and where the hell he is. I'm sorry baby," Nathaniel said as he caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. He knew that look to well: she was hurt but knew it had to be done. He slowly slipped on an orange ring with a black line through the middle.

"It's the first ring I got you, obviously redone but it still works the same way, okay?" he asked as she nodded and embraced him, "Please for the love of God be careful," Nathaniel whispered in her ear as they shared a kiss.

"I will, don't worry. Make sure nothing happens to my ring," she said with a smile as they walked out the door and to a vehicle waiting to take them to the airship port. Nathaniel watched them go as he stood at the door way, hanging his head as Jaune placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They'll be fine Nathan."

"I know Jaune… but sending the one woman I love to the wolves is the worst idea I've ever had," Nathaniel said as he patted his back and turned to the rest of them, "For now, we crash here and wait. Until we get information we can't move; Jaune, Pyrrha there is a guest room upstairs for you two. Neptune, Sun I'll go get another bed."

"Nah, don't worry about it Nate, I can sleep wherever," Sun said with a smile as Neptune cut in, "Yeah, he can take the chairs and I'll take the couch."

Nathaniel nodded his head, "Okay, well I'll be upstairs if I am needed, okay?" he said as he walked upstairs, walked into his room, closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. He reached over and grabbed a picture of him and Yang, looked it over with a smile and sighed as he returned the framed picture, got up and prepared to train in his study.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins! It's crazy that this is already near the half-way mark but hey, time flies. Speaking of flying, my fingers have been as I've been able to write up two chapters of the new story I'm working on which will probably be over 20 chapters. I'm also hoping to have a Christmas present for you guys if I don't have to get up too early for work. Thanks as always for reading, I'll see you here next week for the start of the mission! Please review and fav!<strong>


	5. Undercover

Chapter 5

Team RWBY approached the club and were let in by the bouncer. It was a smaller club than the one Junior owned, but was still busy as it was packed with people dancing and drinking in the dimly lit building. They did their best not to say a word as they approached the back of the dance floor to a man wearing a red pea coat with black jeans.

"The hell you four want?" he asked gruffly as Blake held up a card Nathaniel had swiped off a downed member when they attacked Orion and Aquila.

"Ah, initiation, perfect," he said with a grin as he opened the door and pushed them in quickly before closing it behind him.

"Alright, one part down," Weiss said as they walked down the lit hallway to a small area packed with armed guards brandishing assault rifles and multitudes of faunus' standing about. The team stood behind some talking to one another as they filtered forward slowly.

"Where are we walking to?" Yang asked.

"Registration and to answer questions," a guard said, overhearing her question.

"Guys…. We don't have any fake names… Nathaniel didn't think about this ahead of time," Ruby whispered to her teammates as they walked closer to a table with other members sitting there and taking names. They stepped forward to a man who looked to be in his late 20's with jet black hair wearing a red leather jacket and jeans.

"Names."

"Uh… can we use nicknames?" Blake asked nervously.

"So you don't get caught and so people don't know?' he asked her as she nodded.

"That's completely…" he trailed off as he looked behind her to Weiss, Yang and Ruby, "those three faunus's?"

"No, but fuck the government, we want to rule," Weiss said, earning a grin and a nod from the seated man.

"Perfect. Nicknames are good as are your friends, sign away," he said as he turned a list over to Blake and the girls. Yang took the pen and wrote 'Halloween' and stood to the side as Weiss wrote 'Yin' and Blake filled in 'Neon' and handed the pen to Ruby. She stood there for a while until the man looked up at her.

"You can just use your last name, its fine. We got plenty of people here who don't want others to know," he said as Ruby nodded and quickly jotted down 'Red' and joined her team. The four stood to the side as people were being asked questions as Ruby turned to the group.

"Seriously, Halloween?" she asked Yang, who shrugged.

"Couldn't think of anything else. What did you put?"

"I panicked… I put Red," Ruby said, earning giggles from the others.

"That's interesting," Blake said, earning a glare from Weiss.

"It's better than Neon," she said as Blake was about to remark back until Ruby got in between the two.

"We are not jeopardizing the mission over names guys, come on. Here comes someone now," she said as they turned to the man who had helped them at the table.

"Ah, you four, quick question: you know any knights?"

"Like knights of Beacon?" Weiss said, earning an elbow to her ribs from Yang as the man nodded and pointed his pen at her.

"That's exactly it… uh.." he said as he looked down the list, "Yin. You four went to Beacon?"

"Nah but we live in Vale, so we passed by it all the time," Blake said as the man wrote down what was being said, "We heard rumblings about them for a while but always thought it was a myth."

"Well, they want to make you think it is," he said coldly as he motioned for them to follow him, taking them away from the main group and into an office with two armed guards as he sat at his desk, motioning to the couch that Ruby, Yang and Blake sat in as Weiss stood next to Ruby.

"From the streets?" he asked as they nodded, "I can tell. Rebels. Outcasts. You four fit the bill… Clubbers too?"

"Hell yeah!" Ruby said with enthusiasm that earned her shaking heads from her team.

"Ah, nice, can blend in too… You four fit the bill perfectly. Now, back to the question at hand… Do any of you four know Nathaniel Empyrean?" he asked calmly as Yang tensed up, which the man noticed and looked at his list.

"Halloween? Know anything?"

"I remember that name… he had something to do with Rayne's death… she was an old friend…" Yang said as she looked at the man then down at the ground.

"Yeah, that was fucked up what happened. I never knew Rayne and her records were destroyed with her death and the White Fang, the government trying to get rid of a spec of society that stood for everyone to be free from Hunters. He killed her with one shot, nasty from what I heard," he said as he looked the four of them over, "The main reason I ask is because the Red Thorn is preparing for a strike against Hunter's everywhere and he is a priority target. Neo wants him alive to kill him the same way he killed Rayne for revenge."

The team nodded as the man looked over files he had on his desk.

"I'm sure you four can fight and shoot, so I'm gonna expedite your initiation. Now, the reason why we are gonna attack these Hunter's is because they are cronies for the government. I don't give two shits about the Grimm; we can defend ourselves. They are the governments little soldiers…. Not anymore," the man said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to them, "Forgive my manners, I'm Zane Theodore and I'll be watching over you four. You have a lot more promise than those other members."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked quizzically at his statement.

"They don't know how to fight, they're joining because they're bored or because they don't understand that anarchy must reign…"

"How come there are so many faunus's?" Weiss asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Because even though they got new rights they still feel screwed… So, why not advertise us out to them? Hide the anarchistic side," Zane said with a grin.

"Smart," Blake said, matching his grin as they followed him out his office and onto the stage in front of the new recruits, ready to entice them and get them ready for a revolution.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel awoke suddenly to a vibration to his right. The sun was starting to peak above the trees as he quickly picked up the old scroll and opened it up to an email from someone named Yin.<p>

"Yin?" he asked himself as he eyed over the email slowly. He quickly got up and got dressed as he knocked on Jaune and Pyrrha's door to wake them and ran downstairs, his footsteps thumping on the floor to wake Sun and Neptune. They quickly got up and heard a closed door swing open as Nathaniel sat on a chair across from a dazed Sun.

"What is it?" Neptune asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Email from someone named Yin."

"Who i-" Sun began to ask.

"That must be Weiss… Yin and Yang since she was wearing black and white," Pyrrha said as Nathaniel realized his idiocy and looked through the email again quickly before reading it aloud.

"N, Have new info. Anarchist group wanting to take down Hunters. Told them we knew who knights r and r now among the soldiers. They want to end Hunter's and bring u in alive. Be careful, Yin."

"Shit man…" Sun said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why bring you in alive?" Jaune asked as he thought it over.

"Revenge… They want me in for Rayne... They blame me for ending the White Fang," Nathaniel said slowly as he stood up and cracked his hand, "We can't stay here… We need to hole up somewhere…"

"And be isolated? How is that a good idea? At least here if they attack w-" Neptune started until they heard a knock at the front door. Nathaniel held up his hand and moved to the front door slowly, his hand on his knife and turned the door knob. He sighed in relief at Ozpin standing there with a smile, noticing his hand placement.

"Well, that's the one way of greeting an old friend," he said with a smile as he entered his house and was greeted by everyone else.

"How goes the mission?" he asked which Nathaniel responded to by handing him the scroll and letting him read. Ozpin nodded slowly and looked up at everyone and sighed, "I'm so sorry you all have this mission."

"Who the hell you telling?" Nathaniel said as he sighed and looked Ozpin over, "So, what brings you here headmaster?"

"To check on you guys… Have you thought of leaving the house?"

"Told you," Nathaniel said, earning a pair of rolling eyes from Neptune, "We were just talking about it."

"You need to stay here," Ozpin said, earning a grin from Neptune.

"Told you jackass," he said with a smirk as he got up, patted Nathaniel's shoulder and stretched. Nathaniel hit him upside his head as he turned his attention back to Ozpin.

"What do you suggest?"

"I think you should stay here… One, your house is insured and the bigger reason being that you know it better than anyone else. Use that to your advantage for now. Good luck team," Ozpin said with a smile and bow as he walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. Nathaniel sighed as he thought about the best plan to go into action and turned to everyone else.

"Alright, we'll stay for now."

* * *

><p>"I hate this idea," Yang said as she and team RWBY entered a small dorm. After getting the new recruits in the right mind set, Zane took them to the side and told them where to head to so that they could get a better room. The location itself they didn't know; the van they got into had blacked out the windows. All they knew was that they were somewhere near water, as they could hear the subtle crash of waves through the walls of the dorm. They themselves guessed it was a compound of some kind but couldn't determine what it could be so that Nathaniel and everyone else could locate them.<p>

"I know Yang," Ruby said as she laid on a bed, "but hey, it's like we are back at Beacon," she said, earning a slap across her head from Weiss that made her yelp and rub her head.

"Don't say that out loud you dolt," Weiss said as she sat on the bed across from Ruby. The dorm itself seemed nice: white walls, four beds, one against a wall each with a small nightstand and one large closet for all their clothing. To Ruby's left was a bathroom that they had to themselves and to her right the door and her nightstand. Yang took the bed on the left wall with a window looking out to the sea as Blake took the bed across from her.

"Sorry… I forgot," Ruby said as she laid on her on her pillow.

"It's all right Ruby, we all make mistakes," Blake said as she threw her pillow at Weiss, who ducked and threw her own at Blake who caught it.

"Look, we can't be acting like this," Yang said as she got in the middle of the room, "we have to keep calm and just act as long as possible. We have to-" she was saying until three pillows hit her, causing giggles to leave everyone's mouths as they heard a knock at the door that Ruby answered.

"Hey Zane," she said as Zane walked into the room and looked Yang over and the pillows on the floor.

"Pillow fight, nice way to break in your room," he said with a chuckle as he looked at the four of them. "So, tomorrow you begin physical training and then you four go on a raid later in the week. Got it?"

"Raid?" Weiss asked which he responded with a nod.

"Yup, you and some other recruits are heading to Atlas to raid an armory for us to arm the recruits. In the morning we will give you whatever weapons you need to start training. I'm not worried about you four; having to live on the streets, I have more confidence in you guys than any of the other teams we have."

"Good to know," Yang said with a smirk that he matched.

"Well, I thought I would let you four know, good night," he said with a nod as he turned around and left their room as Ruby closed the door.

"Shit… Are we allowed to do illegal activities?" Blake asked.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel had received two emails in the matter of four hours, bringing excitement and eagerness to his body. Ren had emailed him about RWBY's location: the agricultural district in Vale in some old farm compound. Ruby had just emailed him the plans they had for the day after tomorrow, which he relayed to his team. They had quickly packed and were set to head to Atlas to set up a counter attack.<p>

"So, we are gonna have to fight them?" Neptune said as he placed his bag in the trunk of Nathaniel's car.

"Aye; they're gonna have to get weapons but not all of them. Hell, we may have to let them beat us."

"That way they can rise through the ranks quickly and get us the information to start hitting bases," Jaune said as he crammed into the back of the car.

"Exactly, hopefully this goes well," Nathaniel said as he got in the driver seat, Neptune in the passenger seat and Sun in the back with Jaune and Pyrrha.

"What about Ren and Nora?" Pyrrha asked.

"I've told them to linger about, see if they can pull any information about the compound such as who owns it, what activity is going on, etc. They said they'll have a report before the attack in Atlas. Let's hope this doesn't get to out of hand," Nathaniel said as he raced to the ferry dock.

* * *

><p>"You ever wonder why we're here?" the guard asked, turning to his partner.<p>

"No, dumbass, because all we do is guard prisoners," the man responded, shaking his head as he looked around. They were inside the Vale Institution, jail house for the worst offenders in all of Vale. The two men were wearing the usual armor of guards and held assault rifles in their hands as he looked at the jail cells. The hall they were looking at ended with a dead end and was painted in grey with the cells being painted in a darker grey, being nearly black. The doors were two feet thick of steel with a small window to look at the prisoners. As he thought about the prisoners, they heard a scream of pain to their right and aimed their rifles instinctively.

He looked at his partner, who looked back at him and motioned him to move forward. The man sighed, _He wants to ask a dumbass question then send me to die… jackass_ he thought as he reached the entrance and quickly looked left and right. The room he looked around was the eating area, with metal tables and chairs laying around as he spotted someone standing at the far end in front of the doors.

"Miss, you can't be here," he said as he walked forward to the woman. She had pink, brown and white hair and was smirking while holding her umbrella with one eye being colored pink and the other brown. She wore a white coat with pink lining, black gloves, a black shirt and brown pants.

"Ma'am…" the guard said as he grabbed her arm with force and watched her crumble before his eyes.

"What?" he asked to himself as his partner walked up next to him.

"The hell did you do!?" he asked in disbelief at what he saw.

"I don-Ah!" he screamed in pain as a blade had gone through his stomach. His partner saw what had transpired and immediately ran, being tripped by the woman's parasol, causing the man to back up quickly. He saw a figure clad in black with a white mask over his eyes turn his head to him as he removed his blade from the other guard. The guard quickly hit a panic button before the man in black could stab him, sending out an alarm as the blade pierced his heart.

"Not quick enough," Neopolitan said to the man as he quickly removed his blade and looked at her.

"Hmph… Where is she?" he said quietly as they moved quickly to the cells. While Cinder, Mercury and Roman had been moved to different prisons, they knew of at least one person associated with them that could help. Neo looked into the cells, found the correct one and motioned to Adam to break the lock, which he did with one swift motion with his blade and opened the door slowly. The woman stood and eyed both of them down with a grin.

"Took you long enough."

"I know. Ready to get revenge Emerald?" Adam said with a stone expression as the woman stepped out, her bright green hair contrasting against her dark skin sharply.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel had gotten the call and arrived at the institution as fast as the officer could drive. Jaune, Sun and Pyrrha were asleep at the safe house in Atlas but Neptune was wide awake and had accompanied him on the airship. They both jumped out of the back of the car and ran inside, ducking under police tape and brushing past officers and detectives.<p>

"Why call me in?" Nathaniel said to a man who stood in the cafeteria.

"Mr. Empyrean, being a Hunter you need to see this," he said, motioning for the two to follow him as he walked away, "Emerald Sustrai, serving life sentence for association with the White Fang, Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick. Two guards dead, cameras have it that Adam Taurus and an associate we have in the system as Neopolitan let her free," He said as he stopped in front of Emerald's cell, turning to the two Hunters.

"Okay, again, why call him in?" Neptune asked knowing the answer wasn't going to be good. The detective motioned to a piece of paper on the floor that was folded neatly as Nathaniel got down, put on gloves handed to him by an officer and picked it up. He quickly unfolded it with one hand and read it over, his expression becoming sterner as he re-read it and shook his head.

"Nate, what is it?" Neptune asked as Nathaniel sighed and recited what was written.

"Knight, We are coming for you. For putting our friends in jail. For killing Rayne. We will make you pay: you will watch all your loved ones die as you can only watch helplessly. You will finally fall. -Emerald." Nathaniel's hands shook as he breathed slowly, trying to calm his nerves. He handed the letter to an officer and took the gloves off as he patted the inspector on the shoulder and walked out of the cell silent as Neptune followed. Neptune noticed his shakiness and placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Nate, don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it Neptune. Damn it, they're gonna target you guys and my family, that's the reason why I didn't want to bring anyone else on this hunt," Nathaniel said with a growl as he got in the back of the police car.

"Wait… I thought you suggested the team?" Neptune asked.

"I did only because I knew the Council would say no if it was only me and I was going to catch hell from Yang and everyone else if I didn't bring them on," he answered as the officer turned the car over and drove out from the institution slowly. They sat quietly as they went along the highway, the lights dancing off other cars as they drove by one another. Nathaniel sighed as the car pulled onto an exit back in the direction of the airship port.

"It's just… You have to understand, it's been a… odd five years for me. For three straight years I worked and trained alone and then I have to watch over four girls, one I fall head over heels for, then I have another four to watch over, then-"

"I get it Nate," Neptune said as he quickly grasped the point, "I do. You were a loner and now here you are married with all these people who care about you. But you have to understand that we are willing to do this… That letter concerns me because I want to make sure Weiss is safe and secure, but when we joined up we both understood that this is the profession we chose. We know you wouldn't do anything to put us in harm's way on purpose," Neptune grasped Nathaniel's shoulder and squeezed as they got out of the car.

Nathaniel nodded his head slowly and mouthed a thank you as Neptune got out of the car, walked inside the airship and leaned against a railing. Nathaniel laid his head back and closed his eyes, going over the letter in his head again and again until he finally got out of the car and stood next to Neptune as the airship departed and left for Atlas.

* * *

><p><strong>Half-way through and it's just getting good! So, I have finally finished Chapter 10 of the new story (still can't think of a damn title), which is coming along quite well. I also have an announcement: Come back here on Monday, not Wednesday, for an early Thanksgiving gift from me! As always guys, thank you so much for reading and please review! I would love to have feedback! Have an awesome week and I'll chat with y'all again Monday!<strong>


	6. Blurred Lines

Chapter 6

"Rise and shine ladies, its training day," Zane said with a grin as he peeked his head in team RWBY's room. All four of the members moved slowly and got up as Zane closed the door, mentioning that they had to hurry up to claim their weapons. The girls looked at each other and nodded, knowing what that meant; soon, they would lead an assault at an armory in Atlas, and that meant fighting their friends. They quickly got ready and walked out to two men leaning on a wall and chatting as they looked up at them.

One man was the same height as Weiss and shared her skin complexion with a scar running from the edge of his green left eye down to his jaw. The other was tan skinned with suntan colored eyes and was taller than his friend, coming up to Yang's height. They both seemed older, with the green-eyed man starting to get gray hairs on his temples as the other seemed older in his face. They were wearing the Red Thorn uniform with holsters holding a pistol, an assault rifle on their backs and a dagger with a chain wrapped around the hilt on the green eyed stranger's belt loop as the other stranger had a sheathed sword held on his lower back parallel to the ground.

"Ah, you four," the green eyed one said as he clapped his hands together, "took you long enough. With us," he said, motioning to his partner as they walked down the white hallway. The taller one looked back at the four of them and moved his eyes slowly up and down them. Weiss tensed and was elbowed by Blake as the taller one whispered something into his friend's ear. He nodded and opened a door at the end of the hallway to Zane talking to two men and sending them off.

"Ah, on time. So, training first then we attack," he said balling his hand into a fist and grinning with determination as he motioned to the table behind him, "Each of you will carry a pistol and a weapon of choice. We figured you four couldn't get hands on guns that often, so we are going to use you as front line soldiers. Questions?"

"What kind of weapons do you have?" Ruby asked as she eyed the table, noting the swords, maces and daggers.

"Usual assortment, including heavy gauntlets, long and short swords, axes and daggers."

"Nice," Yang said with a grin as she moved to the table first and grabbed the heavy gauntlets, placing her hands in them, balling her hands and punching her fists against each other. Blake grabbed two swords as Weiss grabbed a fencing sword. Ruby looked over all the weapons and picked up a pickaxe and looked at her half-sister.

"Hey Halloween, help me right quick," she said as Yang walked over to her as Ruby placed the pickaxe on the table, with the flat end hanging off. She held it still as Yang punched it until it fell off, creating a scythe for Ruby as she swung it around to get its handling. Zane looked at them and nodded, "Creative. Let's go." The green eyed man quickly whispered something into Blake's ear while his partner got Zane's attention.

"Hey boss," the taller guard said as he placed a hand on Zane's shoulder, "I think Neon forgot something back at the room."

"What the hell makes you say that?" Zane asked annoyed and confused as he turned to Blake with the two guards standing behind him and nodding quickly.

"I forgot my..."

"Yeah, her..." the green eyed man started

"Hair ties! That way we don't cut our hair with each-others weapons," Weiss said quickly and earned agreements from her team and the men whom she stared down.

"Fine, take them back, but don't do this again, understood?!" Zane yelled, making everyone take a step back as the guards lead the girls quickly back to their room and closed the door behind them as they entered.

"I can't believe you four," said the green-eyed one as he looked at them, "You thought you could disguise yourselves and just waltz in? I don't believe it Isaac," he said as he turned to his partner.

"Agreed Saheer," he said as he walked over to Ruby and looked her over, his right hand hovering slightly over his pistol as team RWBY readied themselves. Saheer snickered and shook his head as he reached up and placed a hand on Isaac.

"We gotta tell them," he said, earning a chuckle from Isaac as he turned to Yang.

"So Mrs. Empyrean, you four think you can just sneak in and rise the ranks of the Red Thorn?" he said to Yang who held a shocked expression.

"How… Are you going to turn us in?" Blake asked as she looked at the two men who bursted out in laughter.

"Why in the hell would Hunters turn each other in?" Saheer said as he and Isaac calmed down and smiled at the four who looked confused.

"Forgive the beating-around-the-bush, but Saheer and I haven't seen any friendly faces in quite a while and it's a nice change of pace team RWBY. I'm Isaac Shuemaker and this is Saheer Caine."

Team RWBY looked at the two men with caution but relaxed a little as Isaac motioned for them to sit down as he and Saheer stood in the middle. They explained how they had been undercover for over two years and had moved up the ranks to be Zane's lieutenants while secretly relaying information to the Council. They had heard of team RWBY when they stopped the attack on Vale and had recognized them because of how they acted and their eyes.

"Our eyes?" Weiss asked.

"Come on, not many people have lilac, silver, blue and cat-like eyes. As soon as we saw you four, we knew," Saheer asked as he moved back to the door.

"Should we tell Nathaniel about you guys?" Yang asked.

"Why not? He'll probably appreciate the fact that by fate we have met. We will help get information and help with the raid on the armory look good. We're hoping Zane will fall soon so that we can finally pull out," Isaac said as he motioned for them to follow him as Saheer opened the door. They walked back down the hallway in silence to Zane who looked at them clearly annoyed.

"Ready now?" he asked as the girls nodded, making Zane open a door next to him to the outside world to hundreds of new members fighting and training. The girls looked around as everyone was either shooting, fighting hand-to-hand or with weapons.

"You four train together," Zane said as he walked up some stairs and walked onto a catwalk above everyone to watch and inspect them. Blake shrugged and slashed in the direction of Saheer, who jumped back and threw his dagger at Blake who ducked as it sailed and stopped in front of Weiss's face as he pulled it back to him with the chain that was attached to it.

Ruby and Yang both attacked Isaac who quickly drew his sword and his pistol as he blocked a swing from Ruby but felt the force of Yang as he doubled over from a kidney shot. He held his sword up in time to block a punch as he aimed his pistol and took two shots at Ruby, who moved quickly at him. Isaac waited until the last possible second to move as Yang applied more weight to her force, leaving her stumbling forward as he took a step back, causing Ruby ran into Yang.

Weiss quickly created a glyph while Zane wasn't looking that shot Blake forward to Saheer, their blades colliding as he tried to kick her legs, making her jump back as Weiss jumped in and exchanged blows with him. Saheer hooked her blade on his dagger and pulled her forward, stumbling her as he pulled out assault rifle and aimed at Weiss as Blake kicked him from behind, causing him to collide with her.

Isaac exchanged swipes with Ruby and ducked under a punch from Yang as he kicked her shin, crippling her for the one second he needed as he swung his blade, slashed her twice and punched her with the hilt into her shoulder and then gut as Ruby struck him hard in the back with the top of her modified scythe, launching him as Yang fell down. Ruby quickly moved to her half-sister, who waved her off as Saheer launched his dagger at Yang that Ruby barely swiped away. Saheer charged at them as Isaac moved to Blake and Weiss, taking shots with his pistol as they moved to avoid the shots.

Blake interlocked her blades with Isaac's as Weiss kicked his shin, causing him to grimace as he exchanged blows with Blake. Yang tried to move in close on Saheer as he kept swinging his blade to keep her at distance while Ruby charged forward in a burst of speed and knocked him against a wall. Yang quickly ran and punched Isaac in the back, making him crumble as Ruby held her weapon to Saheer's neck, who nodded at Ruby and mouthed _not bad_.

Ruby lowered her weapon as Zane approached them with steely eyes with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Again."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel sighed as he got up slowly and looked at the scroll on the table. A new email from Weiss, detailing what had happened, two Hunters named Isaac and Saheer and that they would be moving soon. He shot out of bed and woke everyone up quickly as he grabbed his weapons and clothing. Before long, everyone was up and ready as Nathaniel nodded to them and contacted the Council to get an airship to them. They walked out of the hotel and to a small landing port to the right as it landed, with Nathaniel chuckling to himself at who the pilot was.<p>

"Bryan!" Nathaniel said with glee as they boarded the airship and patted the pilot on the shoulder as he shook his head.

"Damn it. Hey Nate, how's it going?" the pilot said over radio as each of them put on a headset.

"Pretty good man, you?"

"It was good till I found out I had to ferry you," Bryan said with a smirk as he pulled up on his joystick and flipped some tabs and switches as they took off slowly in the direction of the armory, the doors on the sides closing by themselves to shield the team.

"Okay, here's the plan," Nathaniel said as he looked down at his scroll, got up and walked in front of the group, holding onto a hook to brace against the sudden movements the airship made, "the assault is already beginning. We are gonna drop on top of the armory itself and fight our way inside. Team RWBY needs to win to prove themselves and get away with some guns, understood?"

"And if they get away with too many?" Neptune asked as he looked over his rifle.

"We'll have to cope with it and I will take full responsibility. Now, they mention that two Hunters are also undercover and helping them and that our priority should be Zane Theodore."

"I've heard his name before…" Jaune started as Nathaniel continued.

"He's been the face of the Red Thorn the past couple of months. If we take him down, team RWBY can move up in rank. So, priority is him. Nora and Ren will be on the outside and will intervene if need be. Questions?"

They all shook their heads as Bryan yelled over the radio, "Sixty seconds!" Everyone pulled their weapons out and looked them over as Nathaniel looked over them.

"Do what has to be done. Call out for help if need be. Don't overthink any encounter."

Nathaniel flung the door open as Pyrrha and Sun peered over at the carnage happening thousands of feet below their position. Multiple explosions rang out with shots and cries of pain and of orders. Nathaniel looked and pointed to team RWBY as they moved inside.

"Nate! Orders?!" Bryan asked.

"Drop these guys off on the roof! I'm going to make my own entrance!"

"The hell does he me-NATE!" Sun yelled as Nathaniel dropped out of the airship and aimed his body at one of the windows on the armory.

* * *

><p>Saheer and Isaac quickly secured the armory and were on the second floor, looking over the weapons as team RWBY and soldiers cleared out the first floor.<p>

"Damn that's nice," Isaac said, ditching his worn assault rifle for a new one, "nice double scope, full and semi-automatic, nice clip size… damn."

"Will you stop admiring that- oh nice shotgun!" Saheer said, grabbing an automatic shotgun from the wall. They both stood the near guardrail when a shadow came from behind with a loud crash as they were suddenly flung down to the first floor.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel laid in between the two men as he moved slowly, regretting the sudden decision to jump out of the airship. He saw two guards, twisted his body to crash through a window so that the glass wouldn't cut him, twisted back around and slammed into the two men, sending all three to the first floor. Nathaniel lifted his head up as one man moved, elbowing him in the temple as the he punched the other in the jaw and got up. He noticed Red Thorn soldiers and team RWBY staring at him in amazement as he whipped out his weapon and eyed the team down.<p>

"New cronies?" he said with a grin as Yang jumped forward and launched a flurry of punches at him. He dodged a majority of them but took two hits to his shoulder as he stepped back to regain his composure. All of a sudden Pyrrha, Jaune, Sun and Neptune jumped down from the roof and launched their own attacks on soldiers and the girls.

Neptune shot at some soldiers and stabbed at one as Sun and Ruby exchanged blows while Pyrrha and Jaune double-teamed Blake. Weiss came over to Yang and helped her with Nathaniel as he split his blades to block a strike from Weiss as he stabbed at Yang, who jumped back. Nathaniel quickly kicked Weiss in the gut as he formed his claymore and swung at Yang. Weiss suddenly hit Jaune from behind as he was about to strike Blake while Ruby connected with the back end of her modified scythe as Zane kicked the door down and eyed everything happening, focusing on Nathaniel, who received a punch from Yang that launched him into a column.

Zane moved forward and drew two pistols with bayonets extending from the barrel. He thrust one at Nathaniel who ducked and kicked him in the gut, but quickly received a punch to the gut from his wife, doubling him over as Neptune kicked Ruby to the side.

"Grab weapons and get out of here now!" Zane yelled at Yang as she ran to Ruby. Weiss and Blake pulled back, with Blake blocking and striking Pyrrha and Jaune, nicking his shoulder and cutting Pyrrha's leg. They quickly grabbed two crates of weapons as Isaac and Saheer got up slowly. Nathaniel eyed them down but quickly focused on Zane as he thrust and shot multiple times, with a bullet whizzing by Nathaniel's ear as he reformed his double-sword and swung with both ends at Zane, keeping him moving as more soldiers poured in. Nathaniel sent one blade through his shoulder as he disconnected the other half and cut down two soldiers running to help Zane. Zane yelled as he dropped his guns and pulled the blade out as Nathaniel kicked him in the gut, grabbed his head and kneed him in the forehead.

Slowly, the soldiers pulled out as Pyrrha shot at a few and Jaune hit one with his shield. Sun discharged a few shots to knock some soldiers over as Neptune tripped up a few trying to run. Nathaniel grabbed Zane by the back of his collar and hauled him up slowly.

"Ah, Zane Theodore… the Council's been wanting you," Nathaniel said with a grin as Zane struggled and yelled obscenities. Nathaniel quickly punched his injuried shoulder, earning a yelp of pain as Nathaniel moved his wrist near his mouth and spoke into the tiny microphone hidden inside.

"Bryan, requesting pick up and update." There was static until a pop and Bryan's voice came through.

"10-4 on pick up. Red Thorn pulling back, Atlas army moving in and clearing out, heading to the armory now. Looks like they got away with about two crates of weapons… Nate, problem. I see someone in black moving to your position now and he does not look friendly."

"Then hurry up with the pickup!" Sun yelled as a man in black with white and red designs, red hair with black horns and a white mask jumped through a broken window and eyed the group down.

"Nathaniel Empyrean."

"Adam Taurus," Nathaniel said as he dropped Zane and charged at Adam, swinging Somber Azure around and catching Adam's blade as he quickly blocked and swung with Wilt and Blush. Nathaniel caught the swing and stared into the mask as troops bursted in.

"In due time, you will fall knight," Adam said with a deep voice as he kicked Nathaniel in his shin, brought his sheathed blade up and shot it out, connecting with Nathaniel's chin that flung him back into Zane as Adam quickly left. Nathaniel got up quickly and watched Adam leave, shaking his head and rubbing his chin. Sun and Neptune helped him up as the soldiers cuffed Zane and lead him out of the armory as Pyrrha and Jaune joined them.

"So that was Adam," Pyrrha said as they looked out the window he jumped through.

"Yeah… this is going to suck," Neptune said as they walked out to the airship and boarded it.

"It will… but mission accomplished, great jobs guys," Nathaniel said with a smile to them as he sat back in a chair as everyone treated each other's injuries.

* * *

><p>"Zane was captured?!" yelled a soldier as team RWBY got off the truck. The Red Thorn had used unmarked ferries and trucks to move quickly to and from Atlas. News had spread quickly of Zane being captured, but so had other news.<p>

"Yeah, but I heard Emerald is out of prison!"

"Nice!"

"They're not serious are they?" Ruby asked quietly as they returned to their room.

"They are… I heard about it on the news on one of the TV's yesterday," Weiss said as they sat down and rubbed their bruises.

"I hate having to fight our friends," Blake said quietly.

"Who the hell are you telling?" Yang asked as Saheer and Isaac quickly opened the door.

"You four, now." Saheer said flatly as they started to walk down the hallway to an office. Team RWBY immediately tensed as they entered the office, with Isaac closing the door slowly behind them.

"Calm, don't worry. So, news: Zane is now arrested and the mission went pretty well. You're husband," Saheer said, motioning to Yang as he rubbed his temple, "hits really hard. Anyway, Neo has promoted us to Zane's position and we've selected you four to be our lieutenants."

"Better news is we have a map of bases available to us. Here," Isaac said, handing the map over to Weiss, who started to look over it, Ruby trying to look over her shoulder, "send pics to Nathaniel and-"

"Oh I know, trust me," Weiss said as she shook her head at Ruby and remarked about the base locations to her partner.

"So what's the plan now?" Blake asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Neo and Emerald want to lay low after losing a lot of men and Zane. So, you train, accompany us, etc. Oh, also, Weiss and Yang are with me and Ruby and Blake will accompany Saheer. Understood?" Isaac asked, which was met with nods.

"Now we wait."

* * *

><p>"God I hate waiting," Sun said as they entered Nathaniel's house. They had gotten back to Vale that morning and had given an update to the Council. Nathaniel told them they had to wait on something new.<p>

"Hopefully they've moved up," Jaune said as he and Pyrrha claimed the couch, causing a small smile to come across Nathaniel's lips as Sun and Neptune crashed on the chairs.

"Hopefully. I'll be in my study," Nathaniel said as he walked upstairs slowly and entered his study. He didn't expect Adam Taurus to be there and had underestimated him as a fighter which couldn't happen again. _I have such a bad feeling about him_ Nathaniel said as he quickly hopped online. He heard cheers down below and smiled at the surprise that finally came: he pulled Nora and Ren back for a little while to give them a break. They all needed it and it was welcoming to everyone. Nathaniel got up and looked out the one window in the study, watching the trees sway slowly from the gentle breeze, lost in his thoughts of his wife, whom he missed greatly.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter to add to the tale. So, this is my early Thanksgiving gift to you guys as a way of saying thank you for your continued support! I've greatly appreciated it and have enjoyed writing for you guys. Stay tuned for Friday because I will post Chapter 7 and then I shall return to the usual schedule of posting on Wednesdays until Chapter 10, the grand finale! Have an amazing Thanksgiving guys and be safe, especially you guys up north! I am so thankful for my family, my fiance and you guys! As always thank you guys for the support and I'll see you Friday!<strong>


	7. The Price

Chapter 7

Over the next two months, Nathaniel and his team had hit three bases, clearing them out and putting Hunter's in charge, severely angering the Red Thorn, who had spent months securing the bases only to lose them in mere hours. Nathaniel and his team were tired from the attacks but had to keep going, thus he employed a new strategy: he changed out who scouted and who fought, with Ren and Nora seeing action and rotating out who fought to give them rest while he stayed in the fight.

"How the hell are we going to counteract them?!" yelled a high ranking member of the Red Thorn as Emerald, Neo and Adam sat at a table with the generals and their lieutenants flanking them. It was a long mahogany table in a barely lit room within the base. Team RWBY stood next to a seated Saheer and Isaac who talked amongst themselves as arguments roared over one another.

"Enough!" Emerald yelled as everyone quickly quieted down as she stood up, "Personally, I believe it's simple: do we not know where he lives? Why not strike there?"

"Problem is that our sources have it that his team is there as well," Isaac said in rebuttal, "so why lose more men when we could focus on trying to find team RWBY?"

"Why should we focus on them?" a general asked, eyeing Isaac down.

"Because they're his ace: he can pull them out and have them attack at any time. A large conflict could result in them being pulled out and wiping out a majority of our men," Saheer said.

"Isn't that what we want though? Yes we would lose a lot of men, but... there are other teams and if we can capture or kill a few members of either team, we could cripple them, especially with these three in charge," another general spoke up, motioning to the end of the table. Neo stood up slowly as Emerald retook her seat.

"Is there any chance we can release anyone else from prison?"

"Not likely ma'am," Isaac said as he got up and handed documents to her and returned to his seat, "Reports have it that the knight has tightened security around Roman and Mercury with extra security around Cinder. That extra security includes team's CRDL and CFVY. While I'm sure you three could handle them, it would be too much of a risk to lose any of you if we want to have any more successful operations."

"Thank you Isaac," Neo said with a smile as she looked over the reports and handed them to her partners.

"Is there a time when Nathaniel and maybe a friend or two are alone? Maybe Adam, Issac and Saheer can lead a surprise attack and finish him," someone said loudly as everyone looked at each other and nodded slowly.

"That'll require at least a month of observation while we lose more bases and men," Saheer said, trying to sway people's opinions.

"I like the idea," Emerald said with a grin as she looked down the table, "All in favor say aye."

A chorus of agreements rose from the table with Isaac and Saheer shaking their heads as they were all dismissed and told to prepare scouts for a new attack. Yang looked at Weiss with worry as they accompanied Isaac to his office. They quickly went in as Isaac locked the door behind the three of them.

"Well shit… that couldn't have gone any worse," Isaac said, taking a seat in his rolling chair and leaned back as Weiss sat on a corner of his desk. Yang laid on a small couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"We gotta warn Nate," Weiss said.

"Obviously… but the bigger question is how much longer can we stay undercover?" Yang asked, troubled by what she had heard.

"I honestly don't know… The only thing I can think of is during the attack we turn on Adam. If we can subdue him, we have a helluva better chance of taking the Red Thorn down," Isaac said as he grabbed a bottle of water from a small fridge and threw one to Weiss and Yang.

"That could work… but we would need our actual weapons, I can't use that damn broken sword anymore," Weiss remarked as she took a swig.

"Couldn't agree more," Yang said as she took a small sip as Isaac walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine Yang… He'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel was training in his study when he heard a knock and saw Sun enter. Sun read a new email from Blake that stated what was said in the meeting, making Nathaniel stop his training and look over the email himself as he took in every detail.<p>

"Damn… they're getting ballsy."

"Sounds more like desperate to me," Sun said as Nathaniel resumed kicking and punching the air.

"True," he said as he performed a roundhouse kick, "but it makes sense. When the hell did they find out where I live?"

"Public information. All you have to do is search for a person in any database and it'll pop it up. Though, with Hunters, they must've had someone hack in to the database."

"Didn't the Council say there were hacked five months ago?"

"Something like that," Sun said as he placed the scroll down and cracked his neck.

"Something troubles you Sun?"

"I'm just worried man… Mainly about Blake," Sun said as he took a seat as Nathaniel continued to punch the air, "I can only hope their okay."

"Indeed, one can only hope."

"How are you so calm with it while Neptune and I are slowly losing it?"

"I'm not calm… trust me," Nathaniel said as he stopped and gave Sun his full attention, "I worry about the team constantly, especially Yang. While I regret coming up with the plan I'm also happy with how it's turned out. But trust me: I've hated every minute of it, knowing that at any point those four could be discovered. I ho-"

"GUYS!" Jaune yelled from downstairs, resulting in Sun and Nathaniel to run downstairs to Jaune, Pyrrha and Neptune looking at the television in disbelief. 'Breaking News' was inscribed on the screen as the reporter spoke.

"We have terrible news coming in: the Council of Hunters has just been hit with a terrorist attack which is being claimed by the Red Thorn. The bomb, which was in a car that was left overnight, has killed twenty-two people, ten of which are Hunters and another three being members of the head Council."

The reporter kept talking as Nathaniel leaned against the wall in disbelief, his mouth slightly ajar as Sun placed a hand on Neptune's shoulder, who simply shook his head. Jaune quickly sent an email to Ren and Nora, letting them know what happened as Pyrrha ran a hand through her hair slowly and looked at Nathaniel.

"Should we go help?"

"Sadly, what's the point? Rescue crews are there along with other Hunters helping look for and treat people. Besides, the Red Thorn is watching us and waiting to send their own personal hit squad," Nathaniel said as he sighed and walked upstairs to take a shower.

"This mission is taking a hell of a toll on him," Neptune said as he sat back in his chair.

"Yeah… Not trying to get all lovey-dovey, but there is no way I could be away from Pyrrha for this long," Jaune said, laying a hand on Pyrrha's with a smile.

"How do you think we feel?" Sun said as he sat on the chair opposite Neptune, "It sucks not being in contact with Weiss or Blake."

Pyrrha nodded her head slowly as the reporter continued to talk about those dead and those wounded.

"Seems like Professor Ozpin is okay," she said as the others talked about the mission.

"Thank God for that at least," Jaune said as Nathaniel came back down in his combat gear, "So, are we not going to talk about Adam?"

"What's there to say?"

"He's a really good fighter," Pyrrha said, "We need to better prepare for him, don't you think?"

"I think we're fine," Nathaniel said as sat down next to Pyrrha and patted her on the back, "Besides, he got a lucky shot, that's all," eliciting chuckles and smiles from everyone as Sun flipped through the channels.

* * *

><p>Isaac and Saheer were going over files in different folders as Isaac shook his head and sighed.<p>

"You alright man?"

"No," Isaac said as he got up slowly and walked around the room. It was a joint, red painted room their offices shared that had one round table and two doors on either end. They used it to discuss what was going on in privacy from team RWBY and from the rest of the Red Thorn.

"This is going to end badly."

"Isaac, don't say that. Look, we are generals now, we got a chance to take them out from the inside."

"Saheer… I have that feeling."

"Oh, not that feeling," Saheer said as he leaned back in his chair. In all the years he and Isaac had been partnered, which stretched back to being teammates at Beacon, he knew Isaac could sense things. He didn't know what to call it, but usually it meant that tragedy was going to befall someone.

"You think Nathaniel?"

"Probably… Hopefully I'm wrong for once," Isaac said slowly as he looked over more files and read one closely. He moved his eyes over the details in the report, which talked about the gun shipments and which base got how much.

"Have we thought of having them go after these shipments?"

"What the weapon shipments?" Saheer asked as Isaac handed him the paper, "Well, they could send other Hunters."

"True. Wait, what's this?" Isaac said as he picked up a protect order that was issued to Adam, Emerald and Neo, "What do they need to prot-… whoa," he quickly handed the report over to Saheer who eyed the details.

"Robots, Spider-Droids, Paladins and a bomb. Fantastic," Saheer said, shaking his head, throwing the report to the side and putting his chin on his hand.

"The date Saheer."

"Oh… two months' time… Oh, you want Nathaniel and team JNPR to strike it? That's suicide."

"I know it is… but I can't think of anything else… Hell, that's if he lives."

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by since the attack on the armory. Team RWBY had been training but also had more downtime as they prepared for the inevitable strike on their friends. Yang had been worried constantly about him.<p>

"It's odd to see Yang like this… She's usually much more… Joyful," Weiss said as she watched Yang look up at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts.

"Don't blame her," Blake said smoothly as she sat next to Weiss, "She has the confidence when it's needed."

"I hope this is over soon… I miss Zwei," Ruby said, causing small chuckles to come from everyone as Isaac peered in the doorway.

"Girls… We are moving now."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel stood on his deck and looked up at the black sky, lost in thought as Pyrrha walked out to join him. She stood next to him and leaned on the railing as Nathaniel rubbed his forehead with his forefingers slowly.<p>

"You okay Nate?"

"I'll be fine… just tired. Where's Jaune and the guys?"

"They went out to get a pizza. They'll be back soon."

"Did they take my car?"

"Um…"

"I'm gonna kill them when they get back," Nathaniel said, earning a laugh from Pyrrha, which Nathaniel responded to with a smile.

"I know this is taking a lot out of you Nathaniel."

"I just hate being away from Yang, I hate the fact that I sent our friends to go undercover, we have had limited contact with them… I miss her so much Pyrrha."

"I know Nathaniel, I know," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's get back inside."

Both she and Nathaniel turned and went back in as Nathaniel went to answer a knock on the door. Pyrrha noticed his scroll and picked it up and read over an email and became terrified.

"NATE!" She yelled but it was too late as Nathaniel opened the door to Adam Taurus with team RWBY and at least thirty soldiers standing behind him. Nathaniel's eyes widened and jumped forward, crashing his shoulder into Adam as Pyrrha quickly grabbed her and Nathaniel's weapons. Meanwhile, Nathaniel blocked a strike from Yang as he kicked a soldier in his stomach, launching him into two others. Nathaniel quickly jumped as Pyrrha threw his weapon, which he caught and engaged the blades as he crashed his knee into another soldier and got up slowly.

"Attacking me at my home? I'm disappointed in you and your cronies," Nathaniel said, looking at team RWBY, "Adam."

"Doesn't matter if you're disappointed knight, you die today," Adam said as he walked up slowly to Nathaniel, who tightened his grip on his weapon as he suddenly lunged at Adam with a barrage of hits that Adam blocked. Pyrrha quickly started to attack the members of the Red Thorn as Sun drove up in Nathaniel's car and got out quickly with Jaune and Neptune.

"Neptune, get the package!" Sun said, stricking two soldiers with his staff as Neptune ran into the house quickly, hitting a soldier with his trident along the way.

Jaune and Pyrrha were dealing with team RWBY, blocking their blows and striking back as Sun quickly moved through the troops. Nathaniel swung overhead at Adam, who blocked the strike as he pointed his sheath at him. Nathaniel moved his body in time to avoid a shot that hit a soldier as he kicked Adam away and threw his two knives at a couple of soldiers, hitting them in their shoulders. Adam quickly moved at Nathaniel, swinging his blade and being blocked by Nathaniel as he stared Adam down, their faces mere centimeters from each other.

"You can't win Adam… You're gonna join your friends in jail."

"I highly doubt that Hunter," he said he hit Nathaniel with his gun, stumbling Nathaniel back. Sun quickly moved to help Pyrrha and Jaune as Blake hit Jaune with her weapons and launched him into a fence. Pyrrha was holding out against the onslaught of Weiss, Ruby and Yang, using her semblance to move their weapons slightly to save herself but was starting to become overburdened. Sun quickly jumped into the air and slammed his staff into Ruby's back to distract her and get her focus on him.

Nathaniel and Adam were still dueling as Adam quickly knocked a blade out from Nathaniel's hand. Nathaniel breathed slowly and swung his one blade quickly, nearly matching Adam's speed but struggled with only using one sword. Adam kneed him in the gut as Nathaniel just blocked a strike from Adam. Neptune looked out a second story window and whistled, causing Nathaniel to look up and shake his head as he and Adam locked blades.

"It ends now knight. You're group will fall and we will find team RWBY."

"You won't, trust me," Nathaniel said with a grin as he side-stepped, causing Adam to stumble as he punched him in the side and slashed his arm, blood dripping out of the wound quickly. Adam looked at him and moved in quickly, slashing and stabbing in all directions as Nathaniel barely kept up. Adam suddenly stabbed him in the shoulder causing Nathaniel to yelp as Adam aimed his gun and shot Nathaniel point-blank twice, once at each lung. Nathaniel coughed a little as he quickly clenched his wounds to stem the bleeding while falling down, blood starting to come up and trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

"NATHANIEL!" Yang yelled as Neptune threw out team RWBY's weapons and jumped down on two men starting to get up. Team RWBY quickly dropped their current weapons and grabbed their own as Ruby, Weiss and Blake charged at Adam.

"I should've known Blake," Adam said as he blocked strikes from all three of them and fought back. Jaune and Pyrrha ran over to Nathaniel as Yang cradled his head in her lap. Nathaniel looked up at her as Jaune and Pyrrha quickly began to tape his wounds while Sun and Neptune held off more members of the Red Thorn.

"Nate, hold on! Just hold on!" Yang said, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gripped his hand while he looked at her, pure terror in his eyes. Ruby and Blake attacked Adam at the same time as Weiss lunged forward with her violet glyph, launching Adam back, allowing him to quickly survey the current situation.

"Retreat, mission is over," he said as he quickly moved with the few troops left standing, letting everyone turn their attention to Nathaniel. Weiss quickly called for the medics as Ruby kneeled next to her half-sister and hugged her tightly. Nathaniel slowly opened and closed his eyes, moving in an out of consciousness as he heard Yang yell his name.

* * *

><p>The usual sounds of a hospital filled the air while both teams waited outside the operating room. Team JNPR were talking amongst themselves quietly and team RWBY sat in silence. Sun was holding Blake's hand and Weiss was leaning on Neptune, who had his arm around her as Yang and Ruby sat in silence. Other Hunter's had quickly came to the house and at least twenty members of the Red Thorn had been arrested. Suddenly the doors opened to a doctor who walked over to Yang.<p>

"Mrs. Empyrean may I talk to you in private?" he asked quietly. Yang nodded her head, stood up and walked fifteen feet from her friends. Ruby looked worried as Yang's eyes slowly filled with tears and nodded at what the doctor was telling her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and walked back with her as everyone looked at them.

"Na-Nathaniel…" she started and immediately broke down in tears as Ruby quickly sat her down and hugged her tightly.

"Mr. Empyrean has two punctured lungs that we are slowly fixing along with some nerve damage to his shoulder. Problem is, his body has been through this so much rigor for so long and he did lose quite a bit of blood, it's all taken such a toll on his body. We don't know if he will wake up from the medically induced coma. I'm so sorry," the doctor said as he slowly turned and walked away. Everyone hung their heads as Yang's sobs filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>All the emotions man... Anyway, I hope you guys have had an amazing Thanksgiving (I've worked through it sadly, but oh well, life of a college student). So, I was thinking about doing this again with 8 and 9, but I have a 10 page English theory paper that really needs to be worked on and the week after that I have finals, so I won't be able to do that and will instead just post on Wednesday like the usual schedule. I'll see you guys here on Wednesday for Chapter 8! Thanks for the support as always!<strong>


	8. Back in Black

Chapter 8

Nathaniel shot up from the ground with shock as he looked around and sighed. It was a familiar white plane, one which he had visited years ago when his old girlfriend had stabbed him multiple times.

"Damn it," Nathaniel said as he got up slowly, looking at his body and realizing his clothes reflected what had happened to him. He was wearing a white trench coat, shirt, pants and boots with holes and splotches of red on his shoulder and chest. He looked around slowly as the realization hit him.

"Am… Am I dead?" he asked out loud, hoping for an answer that didn't come. He panicked quickly and felt his body as he started to have a mental breakdown. _No! I can't be dead! I can't!_

"And here we find you again friendo… the hell is with you and nearly dying?" Adom said as he and Tal walked up to Nathaniel. He looked them over slowly as Tal placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"It is okay Nathaniel, calm down. More or less, you're in purgatory… again."

Nathaniel breathed slowly as he sat down on a nearby rock that formed as he sat. The world slowly filled with lush green grass peppered with trees and a slight breeze as Adom and Taliesin looked around.

"Nice, I like it," Adom said with a smile as he sat next to Nathaniel, "What's wrong man?"

"I just… I can't believe I'm here, again."

"Nate, it happens."

"No Adom, it shouldn't… I can't be here, I need to be back in the living world to fight the Red Thorn."

"You can't place all of this on yourself Nathaniel," Taliesin said as he sat to Nathaniel's right, "It's not just you."

"I was made leader…. And I failed… again."

* * *

><p>Ruby watched her sister through a window. Yang hadn't moved in two days, eating little and barely getting any sleep all the while holding Nathaniel's hand as he laid in his hospital bed unconscious. Everyone had been in and out of the hospital, with every member getting a change of clothing and dyed their hair back to its normal colors. A doctor approached Ruby as she shook her head slowly.<p>

"Ms. Rose?"

"Yes?" she said, turning to the doctor.

"I thought I would let you know I got a notice from the Council today. They've said they'll pay the medical bills."

"Tell them thanks," Ruby said as she sighed and turned back to the scene in the room, "Will he…"

"Honestly Ms. Rose I don't know. I've been treating Hunter's for years and he is one of the few I've really worried about. His body… It's just gone through so much. So many broken bones, gashes, blood loss… Eventually the body just shuts down to try and recover. With two collapsed lungs and a shoulder wound, the unconscious side of his brain saw an opportunity to finally rest."

Ruby nodded slowly as Ozpin entered the room and placed a hand on Yang's shoulder as she looked up at him, responding quietly to what he was saying. Ozpin had been recently promoted to head of the Council of Hunters after the terrorist attack and had come to the hospital when he had heard the news. He spoke quietly to her as he moved over to Nathaniel and looked him over slowly, shaking his head while patting his motionless hand. Ozpin walked out and stood next to Ruby as Yang placed her head on his arm and rubbed his thigh slowly as the machines beeped in unison.

"Are you okay Ms. Rose?"

"I'll be fine professor."

Ozpin laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently as he left. Ruby walked into the room and rubbed Nathaniel's other hand as she sat across from Yang.

"The Council is helping with the medical bills."

"That's nice," Yang said quietly as she slowly kissed his hand.

"What did Ozpin tell you?"

"His condolences and that for right now we are done with the mission. We will resume it when we feel it is right. I told him I want to go after them, but Ozpin said that's not the best idea."

Ruby sat back and looked at her sister with anger and seriousness in her eyes, "I say we go get them."

Yang sat there,shocked at her sisters look but nodded slowly as she got up, slowly kissed Nathaniel's lips, leaned her forehead against his and left the room with Ruby in tow.

"Assemble the team, Ren stays here, we hit them while they are reeling. They've lost at least twenty guys and lost their four best lieutenants. Let's get them."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel, Tal and Adom walked along a dirt path in silence as Nathaniel contemplated everything that had happened while Adom kept hitting Tal with his tail.<p>

"Oh man… What the hell can I do?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well, you aren't dead, we saved your ass… again," Adom said as he smacked Tal's back, making an audible _thwap_, causing Tal to looked at his friend with anger.

"Stop it moron. What you can do and what you need to do is rest."

"Why, so I can fuck up again?" Nathaniel said, walking faster as his friends shook their heads.

"To be fair, you keep nearly dying, not anyone else. It's that over-protectiveness we talked about years ago," Adom said loudly as they continued walking, with the day slowly turning to night.

"Adom is right Nathaniel. You are going to get yourself killed. But you have inspired so many, hell they could die now because they want revenge for you," Tal said in passing, causing Nathaniel to stop and look at them.

"You guys keep saying that you saved me. What do you mean?" Nathaniel asked, causing a sigh to come from both of his friends as he eyed them down.

"Okay look, as your friends, we have a 'save': we can save one person from death. Years ago at the White Fang base in the mountains, Adom saved you. This time, I did. We are now out of saves. But we did this because you have a lot more to live for Nathaniel, we know you do," Tal said, placing a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder as he eyes filled with tears.

"You guys didn't have to," he said quietly.

"We did because we believe in you man. I know this is hard to say, but you gotta let the past go. Move on from us, don't let us hold you back anymore. Learn and take down the Red Thorn," Adom said with a smile as Nathaniel hugged his friends one last time.

"You really need to get going."

"Why?"

* * *

><p>Ren sat on the hospital bed next to Nathaniel's and sighed slowly. Everybody else left to lead a sneak attack on the Red Thorn compound. Ren looked his friend over and shook his head slowly. When he and Nora had gotten the news they rushed to the hospital and felt defeated when they saw him and their friends. Weiss and Blake didn't want them to feel bad about it and told them that they did their job perfectly. However, no matter how much they told them that, Ren and Nora felt like they had failed.<p>

Nora walked in and handed him a cup of tea as she sipped her own, taking a seat next to him. While the teams had urged her to come with them, she didn't want to leave her best friend alone. Ren sighed slowly as Nora laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders slowly.

"We did good, right Ren?"

"We did Nora… we did our mission, now we have to protect Nathaniel and report back anything."

Nora nodded slowly as her eyes started to close. It was one in the morning and no one had really gotten any sleep, especially Jaune, Sun and Neptune, who felt like they had caused everything to happen. Everyone was tired but had wanted to take action all in the same, especially Yang.

Nathaniel suddenly shot up with a shout that was met with a louder yell from Nora and Ren who hugged each other tightly. Nathaniel breathed slowly as he looked around him, felt his chest and looked at them with a smile coming across his lips. Ren and Nora looked at him with confusion and amazement as Nora quickly hugged him, with Ren patting his shoulder and squeezing it.

"We thought you were never going to wake up Nate," Nora said quietly as she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. Nathaniel nodded his head slowly and looked at the both of them.

"Yeah, that's my fault. Where's everyone else?"

"They…. They've attacked the compound," Ren said as Nathaniel shook his head and grimaced as he rubbed his wounds slowly.

"Nora get my car, Ren get my clothing and weapons, we gotta help them."

"Nathan, that's not-"

"I don't care that it's the worst idea Ren. Please," Nathaniel pleaded as Nora ran out of the room with excitement. Ren shook his head and gathered Nathaniel's clothing as he slowly removed the medical equipment from his body, causing a doctor and nurse to come in quickly.

"Mr. Empyrean, we implore you to sit back down now!" the doctor said as the nurse went over to him and tried to stop him. He quickly grabbed the nurse's arm, moved over to the doctor and grabbed his collar.

"Look doc, the man who put me in the hospital may be hurting my wife. I'm going to go kill him. Do you understand?" Nathaniel said with anger and haste, causing the doctor to nod as Nathaniel let both of them go and pushed them out of the room. He then quickly put his gear on and wrapped an arm around Ren for support.

"Over exerted yourself?"

"Shut the hell up Ren."

* * *

><p>Yang slammed back into a crate as she looked up at Adam Taurus who approached her slowly, his red sword slowly coming out of his sheath. The camp was on high alert as multitudes of soldiers were engaged with teams RWBY and JNPR. Sun, Pyrrha and Blake were helping clear some of them out as Weiss and Ruby fought Emerald while Neptune and Jaune exchanged blows with Neo.<p>

Yang got up and charged at Adam with ferocity as she leapt into the air and slammed down her fists, just missing as Adam sidestepped the attack. He slashed at her again, which she blocked and proceeded to land two punches and discharged her gauntlets, causing him to launch back and stop his momentum by digging his heels in the dirt. A soldier came up to Yang, who grabbed his arm and threw him at Adam, who ducked under the screaming man as he charged at her.

Ruby swung and connected with Crescent Rose that made Emerald stumble as Weiss stabbed at her, causing her to lean back to avoid the strikes as she shot off a few rounds at both girls to keep them back. Neptune and Jaune were getting frustrated as Neo kept using her illusions to make them strike another soldier or a copy of her as she landed hits on them with her parasol. Yang was suddenly thrown into Ruby as Weiss and Emerald dueled, with Emerald's blades at full length and absorbing Weiss's strikes. Blake, Sun and Pyrrha were starting to get overwhelmed with the number of soldiers coming at them as they tried to thin out their numbers.

Yang got up and pulled her sister up quickly as Adam moved at them, swinging his blade and cutting Yang and Ruby on their arms. Yang launched back with quick shots at him that he dodged as he knocked Ruby on the ground with another slash. Adam knocked a punch away, grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Her eyes glowed red with hatred as he slowly squeezed her throat.

"Shame about your husband. But I'll mak-AH!" he began and yelled as a bullet pierced his left shoulder, causing everyone to look at who shot Adam. They looked up to a man in a dark blue trench coat with yellow flames designs on the arms and up the buttons to the collar. He wore jeans and a black shirt while holding a silver rifle and eyed Adam Taurus down, flanked on either side by Ren and Nora.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my wife again Adam Taurus," Nathaniel Empyrean said as everyone looked at him in disbelief. Adam gritted his teeth and ran to the knight but was quickly cut short by Ren and Nora as Nathaniel moved to his wife, whom he helped up. She looked him over and tears ran down her face as he caressed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay baby, it's okay," he said in her ear as she cried into his shoulder.

"Guys," Blake yelled as she kicked a soldier in the gut, "hate to ruin the reunion, but there are a lot of guys here. We need to go!"

"I need to get Adam first!" Nathaniel yelled as he kissed Yang on the lips and walked over to Adam, who was dodging bullets and swings from Nora's hammer. Nathaniel drew his two blades and swung them in his hands as Nora went to help with the soldiers and Ren helped fight Neo and Emerald.

"Why don't you die knight?"

"Because I don't want to. Why don't you give up Adam?"

"Because I want to see you all fall," he said as he slashed at Nathaniel who blocked the strike with both his blades as Nathaniel kicked him in the stomach and slashed downward with both swords. Adam rolled quickly and used his sheath to hit Nathaniel behind his knees, causing them to buckle as Yang launched herself at Adam, landing blows as Nathaniel got back and joined the fight.

"We gotta pull back!" Ruby yelled as Red Thorn soldiers slowly retreated. Adam stared Nathaniel and Yang down as he sheathed his sword and ran back to Neo and Emerald's position. Nathaniel quickly grabbed his chest from re-opening his surgical wounds and kneeled down with Yang kneeling next to him as they watched Jaune pick Ren up.

"What happened to Ren?"

"Knocked unconscious by Emerald, she walloped him hard on the head," Jaune said, causing Nora to run to him and look at her unconscious friend as Yang helped Nathaniel up slowly.

"Okay, Yang and I will take Ren to the hospital, everyone else to the house."

"I'm going with you guys," Nora said, earning a nod from Nathaniel as everyone walked away slowly.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel was back in a hospital bed to close his wounds with his wife by his side as they talked about everything that had happened. Yang rubbed his hand and slowly climbed into the bed to lay next to him, earning an eye roll and chuckle as she snuggled against Nathaniel.<p>

"Is Ren going to be okay?" Nathaniel asked as he wrapped his arm around her. He moved the tubing and important instruments out of the way for her to get comfortable as she laid next to him.

"Yeah, they said he should wake up soon. He has a concussion and some sprained limbs, but we all do."

"Well that's good."

"What do we do now babe?"

"We relax and get better," he said with a smile that she matched with a bigger one as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms for the first time in months. Nate suddenly awoke that made Yang wake up and look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought of a good idea for the next time we take on the Red Thorn," Nathaniel said as he drifted back to sleep while Yang laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes with him.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Chapters left guys! That's it! Man time flies! Anyway, so Chapter 8 is done, our hero's are back together for one final strike! Exciting stuff man, exciting stuff. I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and please, please do leave a review or message me if you don't like anythingcriticism/anything else; I keep asking because that is how I will get better as a writer, which is really important because I want to keep you guys entertained. Real quick: 500+ views on this and Empyrean Knight is creeping to 3,000 views: thank you guys so much, I consider that successful in my book. Anyway, come back next Monday for Chapter 9! I'll actually have plenty of time to edit and write, so Monday will be 9 and finish off on Friday with 10! Have a good week guys!**


	9. R&R

**OKAY 2 QUICK THINGS WITH THIS CHAPTER: First at one part, Nathaniel and Yang are discussing her mother (something I touched on that he would help with in Chapter 2). I know there are a lot of rumors saying Raven is her mother and frankly, I agree. However, I'm just gonna keep the description in here as it is because why not and this is the only other time I mention her. Also, later on I mention armor; if you don't know a certain piece, google 'knight armor pieces' and use the pics as a guide, as I had to when I wrote this chapter. Thanks! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"That was still the worst idea you've had," Sun said to Nathaniel with an arm wrapped around Blake who was reading a book. They were both sitting at the table as Nathaniel slowly ate a sandwich and nodded his head in agreement. He and Ren had both been released three days after the fight and were slowly regaining their strength as everyone else had departed for a few days to rest. Yang came down the stairs and wrapped an arm through his while Blake looked up from her book.

"It was the worst idea, but hey, it did something," Nathaniel said as he finished his sandwich and smiled at his wife.

"What do you mean it did something?" Blake asked curiously.

"It showed them that you can't kill anyone that easily, no matter the injury. They're probably second guessing each other right now about what to do with me."

"Don't get cocky Nathaniel," Blake said sharply, earning a smirk from Nathaniel.

"I wouldn't call it cockiness-"

"It is. You've escaped death and now feel like you're untouchable," Blake said as Nathaniel looked away.

"Sorry... I wasn't trying to imply that. I meant it more along the lines of where they thought I was dead and now I'm back."

"It makes it seem like you're nearly impossible to kill," Yang said, feeding Nathaniel's train of thought.

"Exactly… Hopefully they'll focus on me and make our next strike a lot easier."

"What is the plan exactly?" Sun asked as Yang looked at Nathaniel with concern at his mention of making himself a target.

"Isaac and Saheer passed along some crucial information to team RWBY."

"Basically," Blake said, "the Red Thorn are moving weapons to multiple destinations. One shipment has robotic guards and a bomb."

"A bomb?!" Sun screamed.

"Yeah," Yang said, letting go of her husband's arm as she grabbed some glasses from one of their cabinets, "they want to move it somewhere to launch another, obviously much larger attack. We believe they want to try and take down a kingdom. This shipment will be protected by Adam, Neo and Emerald. If we can stop it-"

"We can end the Red Thorn and save a lot of lives," Nathaniel said, interrupting Yang as she handed him a cup of water, "Problem is, they're gonna use the ferry system then plan on jacking the train line through the Forever Fall."

"Perfect, sounds like loads of fun," Ruby said as she entered the kitchen in her pajamas, her hair showing that she had just woken up.

"You said you wanted to do something at the hospital?" Yang asked Nathaniel as she handed Ruby a glass of water.

"Aye. Jaune, Pyrrha and I need to call in a favor at Atlas, but I need everyone to be present. We also need to hit their remaining bases. Ozpin emailed me and told me that the compound is now deserted, police checked it this morning. They have four bases left: two in Atlas, one in Mistral and one in Vacuo. I have a hunch it's in Vacuo because you can hide anything in enough sand. So, it's time to divide and conquer again."

"I'm coming with you this time," Yang said with half force and half concern, earning a chuckle from Nathaniel.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he said as Yang tugged on his arm, meaning she wanted him to follow him as she walked away. He told Ruby, Sun and Blake to stick around as Yang entered his study with Nathaniel hot on her heels, closing the door behind them.

"Yes dear?"

"What the hell is all that about 'hoping they'll focus on me'?" Yang asked with anger, catching Nathaniel off guard.

"Uh… I was just saying that because they are focused on me, so-"

"So nothing. You're not being targeted and you aren't fighting them alone."

"Who said anything about me fighting them alone? I would get killed in five seconds."

"You said it'll make the next strike a lot easier! How else am I supposed to take it as?!" she yelled, her eyes turning red as Nathaniel held his hand up.

"Honey, calm down. Look, I'm sorry, I worded that wrong."

"You're damn right you did! I am not… I'm not losing you again!" she yelled louder, tears falling down her cheeks slowly as Nathaniel looked down. Even though he didn't understand at first, he quickly did: he had nearly died twice in the six years they had known each other and this last time was to close. Nathaniel looked his wife over slowly, walked over to her and hugged her tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder. He rubbed her back slowly as she cried harder and felt her fists clench at the sleeves of his shirt. He pulled away, lifted her chin to look at him and smiled at her that she slowly returned as he pressed his lips to hers. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and held the kiss as he dipped her slowly, causing a small chuckle to come from her as Ruby opened the door.

"Oh come on guys."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel banged his fist on the wooden door three times and looked back at his friends and shrugged. Everyone had gathered in Atlas and were curious as to why they were in front of an old looking building as Nathaniel pounded harder on the door.<p>

"Orion! It's Nathaniel!" he yelled. He hung his head and sighed as Pyrrha patted his back.

"It's okay Nate, maybe-"

"Hello Nathaniel!" Orion said as he threw the door open, startling everyone as the elder man grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. Nathaniel laughed and shook just as hard and patted his shoulder as everyone except Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the man curiously.

"Hello Orion, how are you?"

"Quite well. Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Arc, good to see you as well!" Orion said as he gave them a hug. Aquila stepped out of the shop and bear-hugged Nathaniel as everyone walked inside the shop. The front of the shop was a simple sitting area with a glass window that showed anvils, hammers, metal, armor and other items strewn about the work area. Orion and Aquila were wearing heavy brown aprons and had smelting helmets on top of their heads as they turned to the group.

"So, what brings all of you here?"

"Hate to say it Orion, but I need to call in that favor. The last couple of fights with the Red Thorn resulted in some bad injuries. We need armor. I'm willing to pay for anything."

"Don't worry Mr. Empyrean, you won't have to pay for anything at all," Aquila said with a smile as he clapped his hands and multiple workers came out and quickly took everyone's measurements.

"It'll probably take about five hours to make everything," Orion said as he walked into the forgery.

"How do you know what we want?" Neptune asked.

"We just have that gift," Aquila said with a grin as he walked behind his brother. Everyone agreed to walk around the small town for a little while until the armor was done. Everyone split up and walked along the streets as Nathaniel and Yang headed to a café for lunch.

"So, I found some files about a blonde woman sighting in Mistral," Nathaniel said as he handed his scroll over to his wife then took a bite from his sandwich, "The town that reported the woman said it had never seen her before."

Yang looked at the security photo and turned her head, trying to somehow get a better look at the woman, who had long blonde hair, dark brown sunglasses and a black trench coat that was buttoned up.

"You think it could be her?"

"Anything is possible. She popped on a train headed to a small village and has not reappeared since. We'll look into it after all this love," Nathaniel said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin and rubbed Yang's hand with his thumb, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Sounds good. So, are we really gonna sit here for three more hours?" she asked him.

"Well, we could go terrorize our friends."

"You really want to?"

"I dunno, do you?"

"No."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"This is really nice," Neptune said as he and Weiss walked through a small forest on the outskirts of the town. The sun shined through the branches as light danced across the forest floor.<p>

"It is… I forgot how the rest of the kingdom looks sometimes," Weiss answered.

"I know that sucks to be stuck with the company and not being able to leave much snow queen," Neptune said as he took Weiss's hand. She smiled at him as they continued to walk through the forest.

"So, why walk through the forest?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

* * *

><p>Blake and Sun sat on a bench watching Ruby mess with a little dog that reminded her of Zwei. Ren and Nora were sitting under a tree, talking and laughing as Pyrrha and Jaune were going over sword movements. Blake leaned her head on Sun's shoulder as he rubbed her shoulder with his hand.<p>

"This is shocking."

"What?"

"You're actually showing me love and affection," Sun said with a smirk that was met with a powerful punch to his thigh, earning a groan and chuckle from him as he rubbed the area where she punched.

"Sorry."

"I bet," Blake said with a smile as she kissed his cheek, "Sun… I'm really sorry for acting the way I did earlier…"

"Blake, don't worry about it. That's in the past. What matters now is that we get this little bit of solitude before we go kick some ass," Sun said with a smile that Blake matched as they shared a kiss. Sun broke the kiss as he felt a shadow pass over him and saw his friend carrying his girlfriend. Sun didn't care until he saw Weiss's hand.

"You didn't."

* * *

><p>Everyone met back at the Virgus's armory, with Nathaniel and Yang congratulating Neptune and Weiss on their engagement as they walked inside. Orion led them back to eleven shining sets of armor that everyone was in shock to look at, with Nathaniel slowly grinning.<p>

"Orion, those are unbelievable."

"Why thank you Mr. Empyrean. Here, let me and my brother detail everything," Orion said as Aquila came out to help them put on the pieces of armor. Nathaniel put on gauntlets and greaves as Yang put on pauldrons and cuisses. Ruby was given vambraces and greaves while Neptune and Sun were given breastplates that hid under their shirts. Pyrrha was given more armor on her unarmored arm while Jaune had more complete looking chest armor with greaves. Blake and Weiss were given pieces of armor for their arms and legs while Ren and Nora were given armor to cover their arms. All the armor matched their colors and was extremely lightweight and seemed to blend in under their clothes, with only Nathaniel and Ruby wearing their armor outwardly.

"Wow," Blake said, admiring the black armor on her arms and moving her legs slowly to get accustomed the feel.

"Wow indeed," Neptune said looking at himself in a mirror with his new fiancé.

"Yes, well this is the quality that we, the Virgus brothers, produce. Very lightweight but can take a thrashing and can stop bullets for a long time. We gave you armor that we felt you needed the most. Most are capable of protecting themselves, but frankly Neptune and Sun, we don't know much about you, so that's why we went ahead and gave you breastplates. Team-"

"Wait how do you know our names?" Sun asked as he looked at Nathaniel, who looked just as confused and shrugged.

"Oh come now; you really think we make armor for Hunters and have no files or anything on them?" Aquila asked with his eyebrow raised, earning a silent _ah_ from the group, "Anyway, Mrs. Empyrean your legs were out in the open, thus the leg armor. Nathaniel you use a sword and can fight hand to hand, thus the armor we chose. Same with you Ms. Rose, Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Schnee. Team JNPR; Pyrrha just needed a little extra to cover her other arm, Jaune needed to complete the breastplate while Ren and Nora just needed the basics. Questions?"

"Can they do anything cool?" Nora asked, earning a chuckle from members of the group.

"Sadly no, but they flow and move with you and can enhance certain abilities. For example, Ren can use his Aura and channel it through the armor to his gauntlets," he said, nodding to Ren who concentrated and triggered a much larger pink shield.

"These are perfect," Nathaniel said as he turned to the brothers, "I don't know how to thank you guys."

"Defeat the Red Thorn," Orion said with determination, earning a nod from everyone.

* * *

><p>The two guards had stopped their patrol on a small hill overlooking their base and started to talk about random things that had interested them when one brought up the issue of who uses the sniper rifle.<p>

"Why can't you give me the damn thing?"

"Last time you wielded it you shot someone in the ass."

"…And?"

"And nothing jackass. There's no way I'm letting you even hold it."

"Whatever," the man said, turning away from his partner as he scanned the small base for any movement. He looked over the barracks and main building in the middle when he heard a gasp. Before he could turn around, an arm had wrapped around his neck and a hand over his mouth as his eyes got wide and tried to fight the stranger but was soon unconscious. Nathaniel stood over him and shook his head.

"My God I was about to lose my damn mind," he said as he scooped up the sniper rifle and looked at the base. He quickly spotted Weiss, Ruby and Blake moving through men and knocking them out.

"Nice, easy and more importantly quiet ladies," Nathaniel said after he pressed a finger to his earpiece. Blake looked in his direction and gave a thumbs up as he tracked their movement. The team had already taken down one base as JNPR along with Neptune and Sun were working on the Red Thorn base in Mistral. Yang squatted next to Nathaniel, who was laying on his stomach and looking through the sniper scope. The plan was simple: move through the base, eliminate outside guards then move inside. Isaac and Saheer were also at the base, which made this mission all the more important so that no more Hunter's could get hurt.

"How many more?"

"Looks like four more, three on the right, one left of the HQ."

"You guys catch that?" Yang said as Ruby and Blake took out the three guards while Weiss silently dealt with the last guard to the left. Nathaniel nodded his head, gave a thumbs up to them and got up as he and Yang quickly got down the hill and met them at the front door. Nathaniel pushed the front door open slowly and popped his blades out as everyone else readied their weapons. They had split up to take the two story complex: Nathaniel, Blake and Weiss on the second floor while Ruby and Yang took the first floor. They were clearing rooms slowly as Nathaniel looked confused.

"Something isn't right."

"I thought that was obvious," Weiss said, earning an eyeroll from Nathaniel as he opened another door to an empty room.

"What if they are gathered in the barracks?" Ruby asked quietly over the radio.

"We checked that with a heat scan and got nothing," Blake responded.

"What if they covered themselves in ice?" they heard, causing Nathaniel to bring his hand to his face and shake his head as Blake moved down the hall and motioned to Weiss and Nathaniel. They peeked through a small opening in a door to a second floor with a hole in the middle revealing the first floor and with soldiers all around, ready to fight.

"Yang, whatever you guys do, don't open those doors. They've concentrated the soldiers in this huge back area. Seems like a training or meeting area. Move on mark, copy?" Nathaniel whispered.

"Got it, what's the mark?" he barely heard as everyone readied themselves. Nathaniel burst through the doors with Weiss and Blake and slashed at the two soldiers, knocking them over the railing as Weiss stabbed at another while Blake shot at three with her pistol. Nathaniel quickly grabbed a soldier and threw him over the railing as Yang and Ruby burst through the doors on the ground level and worked their way through the guards. Saheer and Isaac watched as members of the Red Thorn, from soldiers to generals, were taken down with relative ease. Saheer grinned as a soldier ran up to him.

"Orders sir?!" the soldiers asked as Saheer grabbed him and threw him into another that was aiming at Ruby. Isaac jumped and kicked at one while drawing his sword and cutting another down. Nathaniel hopped the railing and landed on two more as the few soldiers left conscious put their rifles down and raised their hands. Nathaniel looked the two Hunters over with a smile as he extended his hand out to them.

"Ah, the legendary knight," Saheer said as he grasped Nathaniel's hand.

"The two men that helped my wife and friends out. I thank you for all that and more," he said as he shook Isaac's hand and kicked a soldier in the head as he receded his blades. Police quickly moved in and started to handcuff people as everyone gathered around Nathaniel and the two Huntsmen.

"You two are done. You have three months off, Council's orders," Weiss said with a smile as she handed both men notices from the Council stating what she had told them in greater detail. Saheer grinned and Isaac breathed a sigh of relief as they all started to walk out of the building. Team RWBY hugged them as they left in an airship while Nathaniel listened intently on his earpiece.

"Okay, good news, JNPR cleared out the last base. Bad news, as they were heading back to Vale the pilot spotted an unmarked ferry."

"There's no way we can get to Vale in time," Blake said as she looked at the police moving the members to different police cars.

"Well, there might be… I need to call someone first," Nathaniel said as he pulled out his scroll and put it to his ear, "Bryan! It's Nathaniel!… Don't groan like that jackass."

* * *

><p><strong>This is it! The final fight! Sorry about the edit up there, I wanted to explain certain things before hand so that people didn't write in angry or confused. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and are ready for the big finale! It will be short, but that's because it is literally the fight and a little bit extra. Also, I am SO SORRY for not putting characters on the story page! I did not mean to mislead anyone and if I did I am really sorry, I completely skipped over that! Lastly, I am creating a poll because I want everyone's opinion on the next story (more details on Friday), which is whether or not you want 1 or 2 chapters a week. I'll keep it up until Dec. 20, so please vote (it's on my profile page!) so I know how to plan things out! I'll talk to you guys later and please review or fav so I can get some feedback!<strong>


	10. End of Line

Chapter 10

Emerald cut down the two guards with ease as Adam helped load up the bomb and robots, with Neo looking over the operation, her umbrella extended and casting a shadow over her. The soldiers quickly loaded up everything on the back of the train as more moved through and threw any humans off the train at the station. Others had their hands raised at the station and waited as nearly a small army of Red Thorn soldiers piled into the different train cars as Adam, Neo and Emerald moved to the front.

"Let's get going to Vacuo," Adam said as the train moved slowly.

"Do we know what happened to the other bases?" Emerald asked as she sharpened her extended blades.

"They're all down except the one we are headed to. They've gotten to them," Neo said as she walked past the two.

"Then they are coming to us… Perfect," Adam said as he stood on top of one of the cars and looked behind him, spotting an airship in the distance as the train quickly picked up speed.

* * *

><p>"All right! They are right below us! We jump on top! We. Take. Them. Down! Questions?!" Nathaniel asked Team's JNPR and RWBY along with Neptune and Sun. They shook their heads and prepared their weapons as Nathaniel slid open the side door. He looked down at the train and spotted members of the Red Thorn aiming weapons.<p>

"Bryan! I think they have RPG's!"

"I see them!" Bryan yelled into his headset as a rocket shot up and whizzed right past the airship, nearly hitting one of the engines as Bryan piloted the ship around it and angled it for everyone to jump off. They landed on top of the last train car running as they easily plowed through the members. They saw two soldiers jump in paladins and rushed them as Nathaniel looked at them and sighed.

"It's never easy," Sun said out loud as he jumped and hit one with his staff and shot at it with team JNPR as Nathaniel and team RWBY focused on the second paladin. Neptune started to take shots at oncoming faunus's to hold them back. Both paladins were felled and thrown off the train into the Forever Fall as the teams moved quickly. Nathaniel, Yang, Ren and Nora crashed through windows of the car below them and moved through the cars as everyone else cleared the top off. Nathaniel quickly climbed back up top and motioned for Bryan.

"Okay! Sun, head to Vacuo with team JNPR and take that base down!" Nathaniel said as Sun shared a kiss with Blake then jumped onto the airship with team JNPR.

"If we fight them up top, we'll have more room to work with and a better chance to beat them!" Nathaniel yelled as they approached the front and saw Adam, Emerald and Neo jump on top to meet them. Nathaniel eyed Adam down with Neptune at his side as Yang gritted her teeth at Neo with Blake. Ruby and Weiss drew their weapons to face down Emerald as Nathaniel walked forward, weapon in his hand as he kept his eyes on Adam.

* * *

><p>Bryan hovered over the sands of Vacuo as team JNPR and Sun jumped down and landed on top of the barracks. They quickly climbed down and began to assault the soldiers who were caught off guard as Bryan strafed around and unloaded shots into the base. Sun whacked a few troops and unloaded shotgun blasts as Nora blew a few away with a blast from her grenade launcher.<p>

Jaune and Pyrrha moved quickly through the base with Ren, who was taking shots with his guns as Jaune whacked a soldier with his shield hard and Pyrrha shot two more guards. Ren shot one and sliced another that came from behind as Nora blew a hole into the wall. She motioned for them to move with her to the barracks as Sun cleared out the armory. Nora swung and connected with three soldiers as Jaune slammed his sword into another. Pyrrha slashed at one that was aiming at Ren who took down two as Sun broke through a window and slammed into two more. The team stopped and breathed heavily as they looked at the tangle of unconscious and groaning bodies as Sun nodded his head slowly and tapped his ear.

"Nate, it's all done. Vacuo base is down, how's it going?"

* * *

><p>"BUSY!" Ruby yelled as she blocked two blows from Emerald with Weiss coming in to try and stab Emerald in the shoulder. Adam and Nathaniel traded blows as Neptune jumped over top and slammed his trident down, making Adam jump back as Nathaniel formed his rifle and took two shots that Adam easily blocked to the side.<p>

Yang swung wildly at Neo who blocked and round house kicked her, sending her spinning back as Blake swung with her blades at her. One swing connected, which gave the opening to launch a couple of shots at Neo who went reeling back.

"I could use some help!" she yelled to Adam. who quickly blocked two strikes from Nathaniel and kicked him into Neptune. Adam dashed over and slashed at Blake, who eyed him down with pure anger as Ruby discharged a shot that rocketed her into Emerald and crashed into her. They both got up slowly as Ruby swung at her and launched her down into the control room, with Ruby jumping after her. Weiss stood and closed her eyes as a glyph formed underneath her while Neptune and Nathaniel quickly launched attacks on Neo and Adam respectively.

Nathaniel swung at Neo who easily dodged his swing and thrust her umbrella into his gut as she quickly pulled her sword out and swung. Yang quickly got in front and blocked with her gauntlets as Nathaniel quickly grabbed Neo's arm and swung her around to Yang, who landed a cross to Neo's cheek and discharged a shot that sent her back to the other cars.

"Why fight me Blake?" Adam asked as he kicked Neptune in his side and blocked a strike from Blake, "We still have so many battles to win. The humans are still holding us back."

"I understand Adam, but you have your way, and I have my way of getting people to understand us," Blake said as she kicked his shin, allowing Nathaniel to punch him square in the gut and slash at his arm. Ruby suddenly landed hard on her side as Emerald emerged from the control room, wiping her forehead as she eyed Nathaniel down.

"You know, you guys are really annoying… And you are especially annoying knight," she said as she slashed at him and discharged multiple shots from her pistols, trying to puncture his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know I'm annoying," Nathaniel said as he swung at her with both ends, quickly separating his blades and locking his against hers. Ruby got up slowly as Adam approached her but was cut off by Weiss who attacked with force, speed and ice at the unsuspecting swordsmen. Yang, Neptune and Blake attacked Emerald as Nathaniel formed his claymore and walked in the direction of Neo, who was running at him. He braced himself as she swung her umbrella and blade at him in multiple directions, forcing Nathaniel to quickly re-separate his blades to block the incoming strikes. Suddenly, a blur of yellow crashed on top of Neo and quickly handcuffed her. Nathaniel looked down to see Jaune hoisting her up and smiling at Nathaniel.

"Thought you guys could use some help," Jaune said as he threw Neo up to Pyrrha, who strapped Neo down in the airship.

"Perfect timing," Nathaniel said as Nora slammed her hammer down on Adam, who barely blocked it as Blake charged and punched him square in his mask, causing it to crack. Nathaniel slashed at it, causing it to snap to reveal his dark red eyes filled with anger as he roared and stabbed at Nathaniel, which Jaune blocked with his shield as Ruby connected her scythe with Adam. Adam stumbled as Nathaniel shoved his blade into his shoulder and came within inches of Adam's face with his.

"Sucks having a blade in your shoulder, huh?" Nathaniel asked with a grin as Pyrrha jumped down and quickly cuffed him with the help of Neptune. Jaune, team RWBY, Neptune and Nathaniel quickly surrounded Emerald as Pyrrha jumped into the control room with Ren and Nora to stop the train.

"It's over Emerald!" Weiss said as Emerald readied her weapons.

"No, it's n-AHH!" she yelled as she clutched her shin, crimson leaking from a small wound quickly. Everyone turned to Nathaniel, who shook his head while smoke came from the barrel of his rifle.

"It's over by a mile. No more chaos, just peace," Nathaniel said as he hoisted her by her arm, causing her to swing that was quickly blocked by him and responded with a punch to her bullet wound, a yell of pain escaping her lips. Neptune motioned for Bryan to land as the train pulled into a stop near the boarder between Vale and Vacuo that was surrounded by police. Nathaniel sat down in the deactivated airship and breathed slowly as his wife joined him.

"It's finally over," she said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it slowly and nodded. Everyone was talking, chatting, relieved that they were all okay, happy that it was over. Ozpin approached Nathaniel and patted his shoulder.

"We better be getting a long break Oz," Nathaniel said with a small smile as Ozpin nodded his head.

"How does five months sound?"

"Perfect," Ren said as he and Nora joined them.

"What's going to happen to them?" Nora asked as Emerald, Neo and Adam were loaded into heavy duty, armored vans.

"Solitary confinement with a team of Hunter's watching them at all times," Ozpin said as he followed Nora's gaze, "The Red Thorn is still technically active, but we believe their numbers to only be in the twenties at most with no major leader."

Nathaniel got up slowly and held his hand out to his wife, who took it with a smile as they walked away while Ozpin talked to Ren and Nora about Beacon.

"So, five months off… Whatever shall we do?" Yang asked with a grin.

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

><p>Ruby was sitting at the dinner table listening to music as Nathaniel came down in a suit.<p>

"Looking nice Nathan. What's the occasion?"

"Yang and I are heading out somewhere since you are heading out with… what's his name? Sage?"

"Yup! Me and him are heading out to the movies with Blake and Sun, then me and him are meeting with Jaune and Pyrrha for dinner," Ruby said with excitement as she ran to the door after hearing a knock at the door and happily called out the young man's name. In the two months since the fall of the Red Thorn, the teams had enjoyed increasing levels of relaxation they hadn't experienced before. Yang came down in a flowing yellow dress that matched her hair as Nathaniel smiled at his wife.

"Perfect and beautiful," Nathaniel said as he kissed Yang slowly that she reciprocated. They held each other's hands as they said their hellos to Sage, walked out of the house and got into Nathaniel's car.

* * *

><p>Weiss looked at her fiancé over her laptop as she took care of some final business propositions she was helping her sister with. She had just recently sold the rest of her stocks in the company to her sister, giving her total control of the family company, which Weiss didn't mind at all. Neptune was laying down on the couch watching a cartoon as she closed her laptop and walked over to him.<p>

"Hey snow angel," he said, looking up at her as she laid next to him on the couch, "Well this is unexpected."

"Shut it," she said, earning a giggle from Neptune as he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Movie night?"

"Sounds good," Weiss said with a smile as they shared a kiss.

* * *

><p>The young Hunter's left the arena as Ren and Nora watched them. Glynda had just been appointed headmaster of Beacon with Oobleck as her second in case of emergency.<p>

"I hope they're learning something," Ren said as he picked up his briefcase and left with Nora to his right.

"Oh, they are Ren, give them a sliver of hope," Nora said with a smile as they walked on the campus grounds. Students said their hello's to them as they walked away from the campus and into the heart of Vale. They shared small chat as they ascended the stairs to their shared apartment. Ren watched Nora enter their apartment and smiled at her as they set their stuff down in their usual spots. Nora was walking into her room when Ren called for her.

"Hey Nora… Would you, uh…"

"Yes Ren?" Nora asked with a smile as she peeked her head out from the room.

"Would… would you want to grab a small bite to eat? There's a small shop we always pass that I really want to try," Ren said, blushing at his friend.

"I would love that," Nora said with a bigger smile as she dashed inside her room.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel stopped the car in a little abandoned parking lot next to a forest that made Yang look around.<p>

"Uh, Nathaniel, I love you, but I don't feel like possibly getting killed tonight," she said as Nathaniel shook his head, got out and opened her door.

"I thought I would do something special for us and I got some help," he said as he held his hand out and walked Yang through the forest for only a few hundred feet before coming to a small table with lit candles and food already set and ready to be eaten. Yang gasped and smiled at her husband as he helped her to her seat. They sat, ate and talked for hours, enjoying each other's company. Finally, Nathaniel got up, hit a button on a remote stereo and held his hand out as their song played. Yang couldn't help but smile at the romantic gesture as they danced slowly to the pop song while it went on, _**Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart, I will burn like the sun I will keep you safe and warm. **_Nathaniel kissed his wife slowly and stopped dancing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the first of many quiet moments in their bright future together.

* * *

><p><strong>And thus ends the tale of Nathaniel Empyrean and team RWBY... but, as everyone knows, while one book closes, another opens... *looks left* oh look, another book. So, now is the time for me to say from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you to all of you who have read these two stories, who took the time out of your busy schedules to sit down and read these. It means a lot to me that so many people have read these (3,000 views on the first and 800+ on this one! Wow Guys! Thank you so much!) and it means the world and more to me, so, again, thank you.<strong>

**Now, I am happy to announce a new story: Crusaders of Remnant! As some readers may remember back in Empyrean Knight (I believe its Chapter 12 on the website), I talked about writing a redux of that story and this one because frankly I felt like I could've done better. Well, that is what I've been doing and I'm already up to Chapter 16! Now, I'm not going to split it up like I did this: There will be another time gap (3 years), but it is going to be all together instead of separating it into two stories. To be honest, I feel like Champions of Beacon is way better than these two, but that's what happens when you have so much time to write and improve. Now, I need feedback: The story will probably get to the mid-twenties in chapter count (I'm thinking 24-26 chapters, I'll keep you guys informed); my question is, do you guys want the chapters once a week (over a 6 month period) or twice a week (over a three month period)? Either works for me but I don't want you guys to get bored or move on because of how long it takes to get the chapters out. Please just PM me or take the poll on my profile page and I'll tally the votes and announce it with the first chapter, which will be DECEMBER 23 and will be BOTH CHAPTERS 1&2 as my early Christmas gift to you guys!**

**Again, thank you so much guys. I know I wrote a lot but it is worth it to keep you guys informed. Thanks again and I'll see you guys in a week and a half!**

**Sincerely,**

**Zach Piggott AKA CNUWriter24**


End file.
